On The Wings Of Death
by dreamingthroughstarlight
Summary: In the early hours of a chilly November morning, Harry Potter nearly freezes from cold. That same morning, Yveltal just happens to be wandering in an alternate universe. On impulse, he chooses to save Harry, bringing him back to the Pokémon world. Well then...
1. Chapter 1

**I've had this idea for a while now, and the plot bunny is bothering me, so if I post, it might go away...? Anyway, this category has way too little fics, so I thought I should contribute... updates aren't really guaranteed often though. Only disclaiming once this time: I don't own Pokémon, or Harry Potter.**

**What's featured: Wizard!PokémonTrainer!UnderstandsPokémonSpeech!Harry, HumanForm!Legendaries, Scheming!Dumbledore, Random!Unimportant!OCs (appearing occasionally because I don't think the Pokémon world just revolves around you and you need communication with someone)**

**Enjoy the first chapter of On The Wings of Death, please!**

* * *

The early morning of November 1st was a chilly one, cold winds sweeping throughout Surrey. A slightly-older-than-one-year-old Harry Potter shivered in the cold, its biting fingers digging into his skin.

His sleep had faded long ago, having been riddled with strange images of green light and chilling laughter. Only now, a numbness was creeping into his body. Harry shivered again, that strange numb feeling growing. A leadenness was in his body, and darkness crawled along the edges of his vision, and it was cold, so, so cold…

The darkness swept in.

Oddly, before the baby's vision faded, he caught a glimpse of something with tousled red-black hair.

~OoOoOoO~

Yveltal wandered aimlessly along the street, not even sure why he was here. He had had an argument with Xerneas earlier, he remembered, and his brother was being an annoying brat as always. The details were slightly hazy, clouded with anger, but he remembered a baby-pink light, slipping into a portal, and then waking up in an alleyway in his human form.

His dark hair, with just the slightest touch of blood red – Yveltal was quite proud of himself for managing to slip that sheen in without Arceus noticing – shifted in the wind, and he scowled. Why was it so cold?

Of course, he didn't know where he was, either. Since he had slipped through a portal – or at least he could remember doing that – he was probably in an alternate universe. Yveltal didn't know – or particularly care – about the various multiverses Palkia sometimes rambled about, usually when she was downing large amounts of alcohol in an attempt to forget arguments with Dialga. Arceus, those two argued a lot. More than him and Xerneas, definitely. There was a point she had mentioned once though. Something about… ah. There were no Pokémon in most of her multiverses. There were _supposed_ to be some, in a fossil dimension or whatever she had called it, but Yveltal had honestly been too trashed that night to remember.

Still, because there were obviously no Hoothoot in sight – or even in hearing – and because his own senses couldn't detect anything that felt remotely like a Pokémon's aura, Yveltal guessed that he was in one of the No-Pokémon universes. Considering he _was_ a Pokémon, that probably wasn't great news.

On the other hand, here there was no Xerneas to bother him. A wonderful thing, in his opinion. And there was the sensation of life, all around him. Another beautiful thing. He might have been the Legendary of Destruction – death was more or less tacked on to the end of that title – but it didn't mean that he couldn't appreciate the simple beauty of life, even if it was his brother's domain.

Until the life form died, of course. Then it got ugly.

Yveltal glanced at the signpost – _Magnolia Crescent_, it read – and then breathed in, deeply. He ignored the biting wind, focusing instead on the land, the world around him.

Life was present here, in the soft but brittle grass, in the whisper of the leaves, in the quiet cry of a bird that _wasn't_ a Pokémon. It was there in the rattling cry of the wind, the movements of a tail, the faltering energy of a baby left on a doorstep –

Wait.

Yveltal spun, closing his eyes and focusing. _There_ – the slowly dying aura of a child no older than two. What would a child – more like a baby – be doing on a doorstep? It was freezing, for the love of Arceus!

He sprinted towards the aura, faint alarm and curiosity tingling through him. Yveltal wasn't a general fan of humans. On the other hand, anybody who could leave a baby in the cold deserved to be paid a visit.

He skidded to a stop outside one of the houses, eyes falling on a basket with a baby boy wrapped securely inside. The tiny fingers, he noted idly, were clutching a letter written with emerald green ink. The baby's eyes were open, but they were closing fast.

The aura faltered, slowly fading. Not quite sure why, Yveltal reached out, seizing the fading fragments and forcing it back into the child's body. It was perfectly legal, he rationalised. The baby wasn't dead yet.

Leaning down, he picked up the letter, stopping when he felt something pulsing from the child. A dark, malevolent force. Yveltal could count himself an expert in dark, malevolent forces – in all technicality, he was one. It radiated from the now-sleeping baby.

Or more precisely, from the scar.

Confused, Yveltal reached outwards, gently brushing the scar with his ivory-pale fingers. Under his touch, it cracked, leaking something dark and black. He heard a distant, terrified scream, and his eyes narrowed.

Yveltal had heard those screams before. They were portions of a soul. It happened sometimes with the ghosts he tracked down – the Yamask, especially, since half their soul was the Yamask and the other half was lost to wander until the Yamask passed on.

That didn't exactly explain why somebody's soul – and if he'd felt correctly, only _one-seventh_ – what kind of idiotic moron split their soul into _seven_ pieces! – was inside this baby. He picked up the letter that had fallen from his grasp, turning it over to read the address.

_4 Privet Drive_. So that was what this place was called. He slid a finger under the seal, prising it open. Privacy wasn't something Yveltal was going to care about now. Especially considering that the recipients would have received a letter and a dead baby if he hadn't interfered.

He scanned the letter, his eyes narrowing. Whoever this Dumb person was, he sounded like the kind of human Yveltal despised. The calculating, patient ones who used pawns in the grand chess game. Those were worse than the mad, crazy people who occasionally wanted to capture him for the power of death. Far, far worse.

He eyed the letter again, before glancing down at the boy. The lightning-shaped scar, he noted, was fading. So it had been connected to the soul fragment… interesting. Did this Dumb person know? The letter had mentioned 'magic', which he suspected was one of the things Arceus had created, then dumped because it wasn't practical. Yveltal said 'dumped' because Arceus disliked killing anything. And he didn't exactly need to kill – and chucking it into a different dimension was far better because then after a few millennia he could look and see what it had turn into (and be either glad or angry at the results).

Maybe 'left' was the more precise term. Holy Giratina, he was turning into a Uxie…

He glanced down at the baby – apparently, Harry Potter - again, and felt for the first time a spark around him, in the tangled web of destiny. This boy would, somehow, change his world.

Maybe he had been worth saving. Cautiously, Yveltal focused a thin ray of his energy at the house – 4 Privet Drive. Just because he was in human form did not mean he couldn't use his powers.

He had never fine-tuned his psychic powers – not helped by the fact that he was a Dark type – but he could at least glean what people were thinking. The couple upstairs – holy Arceus, they were a _couple_? How in the name of Creation did a Wailord of a man and a woman with a neck like a Girafarig's get together? And their son – Yveltal almost wanted to scream. He was definitely going to become a Sharpedo in personality. And a Snorlax in weight.

He decided to not focus on the fact that a human could match a _Snorlax_ in weight. That was just disturbing. Instead, he briefly swiped his mind across the woman's, focusing on memories of a black-haired baby – or even the baby's parent. All he got was a massive lump of emotion. More precisely, hate, fear and anger.

_Very_ positive. Yveltal was sure Dumb – hey, it wasn't his fault the handwriting was so freaking loopy – would love to have a puppet that was broken beyond repair.

He looked at the baby in the basket. There was no doubt in his mind that the boy would be dead before five. That would definitely throw a wrench into Dumb's plans, but a death… that just wasn't fair to the boy.

He wondered what he was doing as he picked up the basket. Was he going soft?

He walked back to the street, the boy's basket in his arms. Now to open a portal back to his world… dang, he was going to have to use his destruction powers for this. Something had to power the portal. Of course, that something would die in the process… what a noble sacrifice.

Yveltal glanced back at No.4, Privet Drive. The grass in front was dying anyway, and, from what he had gleaned of the woman's thoughts, she was a neat freak. Since this boy was supposedly her nephew, who _she would probably kill before he reached five_, it would be a nice revenge, even though the boy _wasn't_ going to die before five.

And, with a smirk on his face, he _tugged_, on the crumbling strings that kept the grass alive.

The fragile bonds snapped instantly. A swirl of dark energy escaped from the lawn as the grass turned to dust. The energy coalesced in front of him, framed against the slowly-lighting sky, and he stepped through the portal.

~OoOoOoO~

In a Scottish castle, delicate instruments started breaking. None were witness to the event.

~OoOoOoO~

Yveltal, of course, didn't expect his (slight!) miscalculation.

_Slight_ as in, instead of stepping into one of the corridors – no one cared about that happening anyways, it happened so often – he stepped directly into Arceus' room. Which was being occupied by a rather un-amused Legendary.

Yveltal gave an 'eep!' of surprise. "Er, I'll just be going now…" He had already turned and taken five steps before…

"Why are you in your human form, and what's that in your arms?"

Gulping, Yveltal turned back, this time looking at a man in his… late twenties? Early thirties? Even when he was in human form Arceus still managed to retain a timeless element. "Well, I found him when I was in an alternate universe with no idea how I got there…?" It sounded lame even to his own ears.

Arceus' eyes bored into him. "So you decided to bring him here."

He nodded. "Yeah…?" For the love of all things, why did he sound so damned uncertain?

"I see," Arceus said slowly. "And what possessed you to do such a thing?"

Yveltal swallowed. "Because he was left on a doorstep, and had almost died when I got there?" he offered. "And because there was a part of someone's soul in him? And because there was a weird letter?"

Arceus blinked, then held out his hand. After a second of confusion, Yveltal realised what he was waiting for and handed him the letter.

Arceus skimmed it briefly before looking up. "Any other particular reason you brought him here?"

"The fact that his aunt would have killed him before he reached five helped," he blurted out.

Arceus glanced at the baby sleeping in the basket, his strange, multicoloured eyes flashing for the briefest of instants. "Ah. Well, Yveltal, there is only one thing to do, even though it is _far _too early for this…"

Yveltal blinked. "Sir?"

"Call a meeting."

~OoOoOoO~

By the time Yveltal rushed into the meeting hall after he rang the bell, mostly everybody was there, voices calling out or just complaining. It was an unspoken rule in the meeting hall that everyone was in human form. It saved a lot of hassle – Yveltal had forgotten how often Groudon would sit on Manaphy or Shaymin before the rule was implemented, although he definitely remembered perching on the ceiling to not get crushed under Kyogre – and, for all their faults, humans were the one living species that the legendaries held a wry respect for.

He took a seat at the table, purposefully finding a place away from Xerneas. Even if he didn't remember the argument, he was going to stay away. Thankfully, he ended up next to Darkrai – someone he respected – and Rayquaza, who was definitely more levelheaded than most legendaries. He carefully placed the basket on the table.

Before either Darkrai or Rayquaza could ask, Arceus rose, white-gold hair glinting in the artificial light.

"Welcome," he said calmly, ignoring the groans or yawns from several legendaries too tired to care. "Our reason this night is fairly unique. It is about this baby, apparently called Harry Potter."

Several legendaries – mainly the pixie-like ones, Yveltal noted – glanced up curiously, looking around for him. Then Celebi noticed the basket.

Very slowly, Yveltal noticed, her gaze travelled up, until her bright blue eyes met his own electric ones. They widened quite noticeably.

Arceus continued talking for a while, and Yveltal tuned it out, since he knew this anyway. He deliberately ignored Darkrai and Rayquaza's stares.

"…and so this meeting is to decide whether he will stay, in the care of either Yveltal or someone else, or be left in the care of humans. Is that clear?"

Yveltal blinked as his name was mentioned, before nodding along with everyone else. Once again, he ignored the curious looks directed at him. There weren't many anyway, since everyone was so bored.

"Excellent," Arceus said, probably sensing the mood. "Then here are the ground rules. No Legendary may make a point on more than one separate occasion." What a roundabout way to say everyone had one shot at making a point. "Everyone has two chances to argue another's point. Arguing with your counterpart," Yveltal's head shot up, "on a matter not relating to this topic will result in a revoking of speaking privileges," That wasn't so bad, "and a week's grounding."

Never mind. That was bad. From the way Groudon and Kyogre eyed each other, they weren't too happy with the rules.

"Are we clear? Good. I should probably mention that I will not be part of this." Yveltal blinked. But Arceus was always part of it, as arbiter. "This meeting will be run entirely by yourselves, and I certainly hope you have enough sense to not make a mess. As it is, here is the list. First speaker: Kyogre." Kyogre raised her head in surprise, her blue-black hair framing her face. "Last speaker: Regigigas." Well, nobody could understand that beeping anyway, except of course Uxie and the other golems. "Yveltal will not be participating, as he found the boy. Final judge will be Xerneas."

Yveltal almost choked as the last two sentences sank in. He wouldn't be participating – that wouldn't be too bad, considering that the pixie legendaries would almost definitely want the baby to stay because the baby was 'too cute'. But with _Xerneas_ as judge… that just wasn't fair. Arceus did realise that they had argued recently, right?

He snuck a glance at his brother to see that Xerneas was staring at Arceus as well. The white highlights in his brother's otherwise-dark hair flickered into rainbow colours, showing Active Mode. They might have adopted a human form, but some attributes would just flicker over. Like the fairy aura from Xerneas. Which was being cancelled by his sister Zygarde right now, which was probably a good thing. Some attributes, of course, didn't flicker over. He didn't want to know what it would be like if Kyogre in human form wandered into a city and brought a rainstorm.

The problem right now was that, when Xerneas entered Active Mode, his horns usually lit up. In human form, his highlights changed colour. And when Xerneas was in Active Mode… well, Yveltal knew from experience that it meant his brother was rather pissed off.

The barely-visible soft pink glow around Xerneas wasn't helping his nerves. Geomancy just doubled Xerneas' offensive power – or rather, just doubled the amount of collateral damage, which was already massive to begin with. Yveltal felt a headache building just by thinking about it.

"Kyogre. You may begin." With those words, Arceus left, gliding away with a kind of leisurely ease. Kyogre watched him go, before rising from her seat and tossing her hair over her shoulder.

"All _I_ have to say," she said with faint distaste, "is that I don't care. As long as the boy doesn't end up in _my_ care, he can stay." She sat down again, her eyes daring anyone to challenge her.

As if in response, Groudon rose. His dark brown eyes, with just the lightest tint of rust-red, scanned the room. "I can't believe I'm quite saying this," he murmured softly, before shaking his head. "I make the same point as the one before me did."

Kyogre almost choked, fixing him with an absolute death glare. Groudon resolutely ignored her, his cheeks tinted pink. Probably because he was agreeing with his counterpart. Maybe the world was ending.

After the period of stunned silence that always occurred when Groudon and Kyogre agreed – Yveltal actually remembered the number of times it had happened in the last millennia, exactly three times; two of those times had been about Rayquaza – Palkia stood up. Her white hair reflected far too much light for Yveltal's liking. "I make the same point as Groudon and Kyogre."

Before Palkia had even sat back down, Dialga was on his feet. "Same point as her." Yveltal noticed how he avoided Palkia's name. So they were still sour over the argument that had just reached its fourth birthday. Wow.

He glanced over at Xerneas to see the fairy become (very subtly) irritated. The only thing that gave it away was his tense posture. Something Yveltal had learned was very bad through very painful methods.

Darkrai took the opportunity to add in his two cents. "Same goes for me."

Xerneas' jaw set. Kyurem, who either hadn't noticed or just chose to ignore the danger, added, almost casually, "I agree with Darkrai."

Before the next legendary – Deoxys by the looks of it – could speak, a blast of fairy energy shot through the room. Heads turned as one to Xerneas, who stared them all down.

"The next person," he said slowly, as if talking to a child, "who's only contribution is to say that they don't want to take care of the child," his gaze darted over to the basket before returning to glare at them, "will find a Moonblast making a very, _very _painful mark in their face."

Yveltal instinctively winced at the reminder, images of detonating Moonblasts seared into his mind. He envied Zygarde, who for some reason had never been on the receiving end of a Moonblast. Maybe it was just because Xerneas knew Zygarde would practically murder him. Draco Meteor might have been a Dragon-type move, but that didn't mean that a bunch of flaming meteors hurtling out of the sky at supersonic speeds wouldn't affect a Fairy.

Deoxys immediately sat back down, closing his mouth. A loosely formed burst of fairy energy appeared on the back of Xerneas' hand. "_Next_."

Several legendaries – mainly the Dragon-types – winced at the sight of the fairy energy. For good reason, Yveltal thought. Most didn't know it – mortals certainly didn't – but Xerneas was _scary_ when he got angry. And especially when the two highlights in his hair were changing colour so rapidly – that was the sign of a very irritated stag.

Shaymin stood up. Yveltal admired the girl's lack of fear – then again, she wasn't vulnerable to Fairy-types. And her Serene Grace Air Slashes could sometimes make even Giratina flinch. She didn't really have much of a reason to freak out.

"I think we should keep the boy," she said, her voice lilting as always. "What's the harm? Besides, it'll be a good experience. We can definitely do it better than humans. And, he's so cute…"

Xerneas allowed the fairy energy to slowly sink back into the table. "Thank you, Shaymin. Would anyone else like to contribute?"

"I agree with Shaymin!" Mew immediately said, bouncing on her seat. "It would be awesome to have someone around who can play with me! And it would be a great experience! Ooh! Can I raise him? Can I can I can I?"

Xerneas sighed. Yveltal couldn't help but enjoy the look of frustration on his counterpart's face. "Thank you, Mew. I'll take it into consideration."

That prompted a flurry of speeches and talks from the pixies – Mew, Celebi, Jirachi, Azelf, Uxie, Mesprit, Manaphy, Victini – even Diancie. Yveltal tried his best to tune it all out.

"I wouldn't mind raising him in Alto Mare," mused Latias. "It would be nice, wouldn't it Latios?"

Her brother blinked, the blue highlights in his hair glimmering in the light. "Huh? Yeah, sure we can raise him in the Secret Garden, Latias." The poor legendary looked ready to fall asleep at any moment.

There were a couple of more talks and arguments. Yveltal could barely stay awake for it. Even legendaries had to sleep.

Then, the blessed sound of beeping. Yveltal had never, _ever_ imagined that one day he would be glad for the golems' infernal beeping, but 'last speaker' was Regigigas and he beeped. And the other golems never 'beeped' until almost the end, so that meant soon it would be Regigigas' turn and he could leave and doze off…

Uxie's mental voice cut through his thoughts and he groaned softly, the drone filling his mind. What would it take for Uxie to stop? Oh no, wait, Uxie was translator for the golems…

Something landed on his head and he felt the desire to sleep vanish. Yveltal could still feel the exhaustion, but the desire to sleep was gone. What –

He glanced up to see a round green seed nestled snugly in most drooping legendaries' heads. A second later, the seed activated and their heads all shot up. Yveltal swore softly in realisation.

_Worry Seed_.

Sure enough, when he glanced over at Mew, there was an amused smile on her face. He resisted the urge to blast a series of Dark Pulses at her. That wouldn't achieve anything. Instead he forced himself to pay attention.

When Uxie's monotone translation finally finished, Yveltal slumped in relief. He wasn't the only one; several legendaries had sagged onto their chairs. Even Reshiram, who was almost always able to stay alert for the meetings – how he did this was a mystery – had sank back into his chair in relief. Yveltal glanced briefly at Xerneas, who was perfectly awake. He attributed it to being the judge, because there was _no way in Creation_ that Xerneas ever bested him at _anything_. Except spreading life, which he could totally match by spreading death.

"Thank you," his brother murmured, heavy sarcasm in his voice, "for staying awake throughout this." Yveltal eyed the Worry Seeds planted everywhere and snorted. Yeah, right!

"I have come to a conclusion based on all your statements." Thank Arceus. Now, please _hurry up_!

Xerneas' gaze suddenly darted across the room to hold his eyes for a brief instant, amusement dancing in those dark orbs. Yveltal felt a swift surge of uneasiness rise up in him.

"We will be keeping the boy, Harry Potter," Xerneas said slowly, the amusement in his eyes now clear to Yveltal. "And he will be the responsibility of Yveltal."

Yveltal froze completely. He missed the sympathetic looks from most of the male legendaries as he stared at his brother. The highlights in Xerneas' hair faded back to white as he met Yveltal's stare.

"Wait, what?" Celebi finally spluttered. "Why Yveltal! I can't even think of anybody worse suited for the job –"

Under normal circumstances he would be insulted, but now he actually agreed with Celebi –

"He brought the boy here," Xerneas said calmly, rising to his feet. Zygarde's gaze switched from watching Xerneas to glancing at Yveltal with amusement as well. Arceus, had they planned this?

Or maybe this was just revenge for whatever argument they'd had earlier. The one he couldn't remember. That definitely had to be it, this wasn't happening…

"Now, if you don't mind," Xerneas' voice cut through the haze in his brain, "I am going to take a nice, long rest. Anybody who comes into my room to wake me up before three o'clock in the afternoon tomorrow will get a painful Moonblast in the face. Anybody who wants to contest my decision can have a Moonblast as well. The same goes for anybody who attempts to disturb my rest in any shape or form. Thank you." With that, his brother turned and left, leaving a trail of stunned legendaries in his wake.

Zygarde eyed their shocked expressions for a moment before she smiled. "Have fun, Yveltal!" she called before darting out of the room.

Yveltal swallowed, trying to suppress the urge to follow her. He would just get maimed, very painfully, in the process.

Slowly, the legendaries started leaving.

Darkrai glanced at him wryly. "Well, good luck, Yveltal," he murmured, before leaving in a flurry of shadows.

"You'll need it."

Yveltal turned to see Zekrom standing behind him. She gave him a long, hard look, before shaking her head. The blue highlights in her hair blazed to life, and he braced himself for a possible Bolt Strike.

"I'm not a fan of these arrangements," she warned him, and Yveltal felt a flicker of alarm dart through him. Zekrom wasn't as scary as Xerneas, but she could – and would – deliver painful Fusion Bolts when the situation arose. "But since your brother was final judge, I can't really go against him." She eyed him quizzically, her red eyes contemplative.

"Do you have any idea why he did this?"

Yveltal considered his options before going for the truth. He could see Reshiram walking out, but Reshiram was still close enough to sense lies. The last thing he needed was to be Fusion Flare'd by an overzealous dragon. "We might have argued earlier this evening."

Zekrom's eyes narrowed. "And he left you the baby as revenge?"

He shifted uncomfortably. "Perhaps."

She studied him closely, before nodding. "So you don't want the child."

"No. Do you?" The question was out before he could stop himself, and he braced himself for a painful bolt of electricity.

Zekrom's blue highlights flickered. "No," she said bluntly. "Good luck being a parent."

Before Yveltal could respond, she was gone, a flicker of electricity crackling in the air.

Yveltal sighed and picked up the basket with Harry Potter inside, ready to go back to his room and _sleep_ for another millennia, when he was stopped, _again_.

"Yveltal."

Was everyone going to be bothering him? He turned and blinked, suddenly wide awake. Most legendaries ended up like that when they were spoken to by Giratina. Yveltal wasn't quite sure why, but the eldest son of Arceus did have this odd kind of charisma around him that shut sane life forms up. Insane ones, on the other hand…

Giratina fiddled with the golden links on his sleeves, the one trace of the golden bands that surrounded him in his normal form. That made Yveltal slightly nervous; Giratina was never uncertain. Or quiet.

The dark red eyes of the Lord of the Grave met his own electric ones. "You know, don't grudge Xerneas so much," he suddenly said. "You might not like his decision now, but come five, ten years' time, you'll be enjoying it." He stopped fiddling with the links. "And, maybe, it'll be good for you. Maybe then you can stop being… anti-social, and actually interact more."

Yveltal blinked. "Is this coming from the Lord of the Reverse World?" Talk about the pot calling the kettle black.

Giratina flushed – there was definitely something wrong with him now. "I know, I'm not that great of an example," he said wryly. "But who said I had to be the rule? This baby might just be the greatest blessing you'll find this millennium." He smiled, a very faint one. "Not that I can see into the future."

Yveltal stared at Giratina for another few long moments before shaking his head. "Something's changed you," he muttered.

"For better or for worse," agreed Giratina, before melting into thin air. Technically, Yveltal knew that he had used Shadow Force, but it still didn't make it any less impressive.

Shaking his head, Yveltal glanced at the basket cradled in his arms before turning and leaving for his room. Arceus knew that he deserved a good night's sleep.

And even if he knew it wasn't, he could still hope that the meeting had just been a dream, right?

~OoOoOoO~

When Yveltal woke up the next day, it took a while before he remembered last night's events. Or was it early morning…? The basket still resting on his bedside table – oh, was he still in human form? – was a tantalizing reminder that, unfortunately, last night had not quite been a dream.

He groaned and sank back into the bed. At least it was soft and comfortable. _Please let this be a dream_, he recited, even though he knew it was hopeless. Why had he even bothered in the first place? Was it what Zygarde affectionately termed 'One Good Act of the Millennia'?

Arceus, no.

As if his thought had summoned someone, the door opened. Silently, of course, but he could see it move from the corner of his eyes. Yveltal buried his face in the pillow. "Go away," he mumbled.

In response, the bed dipped under somebody's weight. Clearly in human form, which he was thankful for. He didn't want to imagine what it would be like to be crushed under someone like Groudon.

A hand lightly brushed through his hair. "I thought we all agreed to leave ruby sheens out of our hair," a voice commented in amusement.

Yveltal's eyes snapped open at the voice, sitting bolt upright. Arceus looked at him in amusement, before snapping his fingers and sending the curtains flying. Beams of brilliant white light cascaded into the room, and he winced at the brightness.

"Too bright," he complained, burying his face into his pillow.

The light faded to a slightly more comfortable glow, and Yveltal turned his head. "Yes? I'm not going to bother asking why you're in my room. Is Xerneas even awake yet?"

Arceus raised an eyebrow. "And here most of us thought that you two disliked each other," he noted. "And I'm here to talk about your new charge."

"We dislike each other, we just tolerate each other because there's no point duking it out like Groudon and Kyogre," Yveltal mumbled into the pillow. "And I asked because he said to wake him up at three. What about my new charge?"

Arceus gave a quiet laugh at that. "Three in the afternoon, I presume. As for your new charge… I'm sure you felt it in the weavings of destiny when you saved him."

"Yeah, he was going to have this great future, save the world, yada yada yada," answered Yveltal. "That's all I got."

"Close, but not close enough," said Arceus. "Actually, this boy here is destined to be the saviour of the Wizarding World."

Yveltal blinked. "That _what _world? Is it made up of Delphox?"

"That would be an interesting sight," mused Arceus. "But no. You are, as I am sure, aware of the existence of people with psychic powers. Well, wizards are like that, only they use a stick like one a Delphox uses to channel their powers, and it can grow far beyond simple psychic levitation."

"So… Sabrina from Kanto waving a Braixen stick around."

"If you want to think of it that way."

"And I suppose this one here also has these… er, magical powers? And he's going to grow up and save his world waving a stick like a Braixen? Well, doesn't _that_ explain why this Dumb dude decided to dump him on a front porch in the freezing November. And I'm pretty sure the couple in the house didn't do this… magic. My memory scans aren't that awesome, but I still reckon I would have picked up on something levitating."

Arceus shrugged. "We may not know this Dumbledore's full intentions." So _that _was him name. Yveltal filed it away. Maybe when he died Yveltal would pay him a personal visit. "However, Harry Potter will have to return to his own world, eventually."

Yveltal barely suppressed his sigh of relief.

Arceus gave him another look of amusement. "Do not thank me just yet, Yveltal. It would not be good for his health if he returned early. Two weeks before he turns eleven, I think, would be a good time."

Yveltal nodded. "And what about him until then?"

Arceus shrugged. "Well, as much as we can do for him, the child is still human. He would be best raised under at least a human environment, if not under direct care, since it would be quite difficult to explain to them why he has powers, no? And if he is raised under a human environment, I see no reason to not let him go on a journey at ten, since that _is_ the age set by the human international laws. Until then, he would have to be raised in a human environment… but he is also _your_ charge…"

Yveltal waited for Arceus to continue, but when no continuation was forthcoming, he started to draw his own conclusions. "Oh, _no_," he said, coming to the conclusion almost immediately. "There is no way in the Reverse World that I am ever going to spend ten entire years as a human raising the boy _anywhere_!"

Arceus raised an eyebrow. "Oh? If I recall correctly, he is your charge. That means that _you_ have to do what's best for him. And if that means spending a number of years in a human environment, so be it. Perhaps you will mellow out, Yveltal… and do more than just 'One Good Act of the Millennia'. It might give you an idea of what it's like to be your counterpart… not to mention that you wouldn't have to work during that time."

That was like dangling a carrot on a stick in front of a baby Buneary. _So. Very. Tempting_.

_No no no no no no no don't do it_

Yveltal sighed. "Fine. Whereabouts in the human world?"

Arceus' eyes gleamed ice-blue for a split second – the surest sign possible of becoming Ice-type – before fading back into their normal… well, Arceus didn't have a normal colour. Just a wild multicolour that suited his multi-typing.

"You could probably choose, Yveltal, considering that you're going to be taking care of him. I would suggest that, considering you would be responsible for setting him on a Pokémon journey also, you choose a starter for him to become acquainted with before he reaches ten, and make it clear to him what his future entails."

"Kalos, then," said Yveltal, deciding that if he had to suffer he may as well do it somewhere he knew well. "In… hmm, maybe that small town… Vaniville? And a starting Pokémon… well, something connected to my domain. A Dark type. Or maybe a Ghost type, since they are just a bit more common in Kalos. Perhaps a Purrloin… no, that would give the wrong impression. Maybe a Honedge? Or a Murkrow. Even an Inkay would do. Although Pawniard would be an incredible starter. Not so much the forest ghosts, though, they wouldn't do well as starters. And even if Chandelure are powerhouses they're too dangerous to raise, and that would dampen everything. Or for the royal touch, it could be Zorua…" He trailed off thoughtfully, turning to look at Arceus.

Who had vanished. A single note hung floating in midair.

_Keep thinking, Yveltal. Meanwhile, you should probably consider moving to Vaniville Town… Everything's already sorted; paperwork, things like that. I'm sure you'll have a great ten years… maybe you won't even want to leave! OK, so the chances of that are slim. Dreams are important.  
As for every Pokémon you listed, perhaps you should pick one that is distinctive to Kalos? Inkay would be an interesting option even if everyone starts drawing wrong conclusions, to see just how strong he is. Honedge certainly makes for a dangerous but fierce companion. Oh, and don't forget to come up with some suitable name. Change Harry Potter's as well, it would be best to make it seem distant. You two will be using those names for ten years, so it's best to start thinking! (Of course, surname is more important. After all, if you really are drained of inspiration you can just stick with Harry.) And it's only natural that he'll be able to understand Pokémon, after all it would be only fair._

_In fact, you should be teleporting in about… ten or so seconds. You won't be able to come back for quite a while, so enjoy yourself while it lasts, Yveltal. _

_All the best ~ Arceus_

The second Yveltal let go of the note, white filled his vision. It was blindingly bright; he felt as if he was staring at a thousand million suns.

Then the sunlight faded, and he landed on the ground outside a house with several giant boxes, a basket, a baby and a key.

People started peeking over the hedges.

He sighed.

_Welcome to the human world, Yveltal._

* * *

**Please review! Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Guys, let's just say that I'm delighted with your response. Nearly 100 favorites and followers just with the first chapter! You guys are awesome, and if I had a hundred cookies I would give them all out to you guys.**

**Notes: Yveltal's human name is meant to rhyme with 'faun'. In my opinion, if you're asked to give a name and you have no idea what to say you'll come up with something vaguely similar to your own. Also, there will be French scattered throughout the fic, but I won't be translating... my apologies. You can probably guess most of it though, some of it is quite similar to English.**

**Also, I'm not a believer in the Pokémon-only-know-four-moves thing. Just because you learn to walk doesn't mean you forget to crawl... sure, you crawl less often (or never) but it doesn't mean you forget it completely, right?**

****Edited on (25) October due to some mistakes in the French :) ****

* * *

"Hello!" A voice called.

Yveltal turned, lowering the basket onto one of several large boxes. "Hello," he answered cautiously.

The man grinned. "I'm your new neighbour! The name's Aiden, by the way. Welcome to Kalos!" He held out a hand.

Yveltal almost smiled at the man's friendliness, before realising that he would have to introduce himself. Holy Arceus, quick, think of a name!

"Yvan Void," he blurted out, shaking the man's hand. At the same time, he reached out and forcibly suppressed his natural aura. It wouldn't quite do for the man's Furfrou to go Zubatshit crazy, after all.

Thankfully it seemed to work, because the Furfrou didn't react. Or maybe it was just because the Furfrou was too terrified to react. Either worked for him.

Aiden smiled broadly. "Ah, so you're not from Kalos! We're all so glad to have you here, though, Yvan. Vaniville Town has been the same for ages now – it's about time for someone new. My wife should be coming around later; she's Linda. By the way, do you speak Kalosian?"

The man's energy was infectious, and Yveltal was left wondering why meetings couldn't be like this. Maybe they were just far too bored with each other. "_Oui_," he answered. "_Est-il nécessaire, de le parler?_"

"_Non_," Aiden answered. "But it helps if you want to go to the Lumiose shops. Honestly, they are such snobs. I mean, what does stylishness have to do with shopping?"

Yveltal knew of this, of course, but he agreed with Aiden. "_Oui, c'est ridicule._"

He didn't have anything else to add on, but that was okay, because right then Aiden spotted baby Harry in the basket. "He's such a gorgeous baby! Is he yours?" At Yveltal's – reluctant – nod, he continued, "Who's the mother?"

"She's dead," Yveltal said quietly. Technically true. Then, deciding to elaborate – and lie at the same time – he added, "It was in Unova. She got gored by a wild Samurott."

Aiden's face fell. "I'm sorry. Do you want any help with your stuff?" He gestured to the stacks of giant boxes. What had his insane family packed?

"That would be great. _Merci_," he added.

Aiden waved it off. "Oh, it's no problem. You're part of the community now!" He frowned, before adding, "Do you have Pokémon?"

Yveltal quickly sent out a flare of aura, combing the area nearby for wild Dark and Ghost types. Thankfully, there was one just an hour's flight away – and, apparently, a newly-released, depressed Honchkrow. He caught the Honchkrow's thoughts – _What did I do wrong_?

With a brief mental link, Yveltal explained to him the situation. The Honchkrow was all too happy to oblige. _Of course, my lord_, he murmured.

Yveltal returned to the present. Thankfully, Aiden didn't question why he had been looking at the sky. "Just one right now, actually. A Honchkrow. He's not here right now though. I thought it would be better to let him get acquainted with the surrounding area first."

Aiden nodded. "That's probably wise, Yvan. Vaniville might be small, but Kalos can still be a confusing place from the air."

Yveltal picked up the key, sliding the bronze into the lock and hearing a smooth _click_. At least the house was probably in good condition. Yveltal was pretty sure he would have returned to the Hall of Origin and strangled the first legendary he saw if the house was a wreck.

The door slid open, revealing a wide wood-panelled hall. Yveltal picked up the basket and stepped inside, leaving the door open for Aiden and the Furfrou. He glanced around, mentally giving it his approval.

The house was actually quite nice, with wood panelling throughout. The windows let in just the right amount of light to not be too bright, and the bedroom was large enough for him to sleep in his natural form if he willed. That, of course, didn't take into account any furniture he would have.

Carefully lowering the basket onto one of the steps, he went back outside to survey the massive boxes that had arrived with him. What _had_ Arceus packed? Was all this stuff really necessary?

With Aiden's help, he dragged all the stuff to the living room. The other neighbours also popped up from time to time – including Aiden's wife, Linda. Yveltal might not like company, but Vaniville was an exception – there was a reason it was the friendliest place in Kalos, after all.

The afternoon passed by swiftly, and to his surprise, Yveltal found himself enjoying the chatter. He guessed that the Vaniville energy was simply infectious. Maybe it was a sleepy part of Kalos with few visitors, but it was also a bright, energetic part of Kalos.

By nightfall, he had managed to unpack everything, and with the help of the neighbours all the furniture was in place. The house really was quite nice. His new Honchkrow agreed – _Large space, excellent light, what's not to like_? Maybe, just maybe, he would grow to like this part of Kalos. And maybe Arceus could be correct. _Maybe_ he wouldn't want to leave.

Yveltal silently snorted at that idea, but he also knew that it could be correct. Ten years wasn't a long time to an immortal, but it was certainly a long time if it was spent in the company of mortals. There was indeed quite the high chance of not wanting to leave… as sappy as that sounded.

"_Au revoir_, Yvan! See you tomorrow!" Aiden called as he left.

Yes, maybe he would indeed not want to leave. "_Au revoir_, Aiden!" he called over his shoulder.

Maybe.

~OoOoOoO~

The newly four-year-old Harry Void listened intently to the story his _père _was telling. He couldn't quite understand all the words, but the pictures in the book were very detailed. And his Pokémon knowledge, in pictures, was almost as good as the six-year-olds in Vaniville! And they went to school! His _père_ had told him to be very proud about it.

The pretty pictures in the book showed a Sewaddle, a fat but cute Bug-type Pokémon. The Sewaddle could definitely eat! Harry listened in fascination as the Sewaddle ate and ate and still kept on eating! How could one little bug eat all that?

Then the answer came: it was evolving! Harry marvelled at the detailed image of the glowing Sewaddle, covered in bright evolutionary light. He had seen a wild Pokémon evolve, once. It had been a Fletchling, flying in the sky. He had been stargazing with his _père, _and a white light had suddenly covered the little bird. Within seconds it had changed, into a much larger bird with red fiery feathers! It had been the coolest thing he had ever seen.

The Swadloon, he decided, was much less cuter than the Sewaddle. It looked grumpy! "_And the Swadloon bided its time, and avoided its predator the Tranquill through uses of the move Protect. And then, one day, it felt the spring in its surroundings. And so the Swadloon evolved into a Leavanny_." His _père_ smiled down at him. "How about that, Harry?"

Harry clapped his hands. "It was great? But _père_, what does," he hesitated, then sounded out the word, "suh-wound-ing mean?"

His _père_ ruffled his messy hair. "Everything around us, Harry. That is our _surroundings_."

"Okay!" he said. "Why did Swadloon evolve with spring?"

That made his _père_ smile. "The spring, Harry, is a time of life. You have heard of Xerneas, correct?"

Harry frowned, trying to remember his kindergarten lessons. "Is he the deer of life?"

"That's the one. In spring, his powers sweep through the land. That's why so many things happen in spring. Bug-types like Swadloon like evolving in spring because of the life around them."

"Wow…" he breathed. "That's awesome! What about his… uh, counterpart?" He had learned that word in kindergarten yesterday. It was the longest word he knew!

"Ah, yes," his _père_ agreed. "Yveltal, herald of destruction. His powers grow with the autumn and winter, when life fades from the land."

Harry tried imagining the summer turning into bright autumn. "Cool…" he whispered. "Can he destroy anything?"

His _père_ smiled. "If he wants to, I'm sure he can."

The doorbell rang, and his _père_ rose. "I'll get that, hmm Harry? Stay here."

He walked out into the hallway. Harry picked up the storybook, examining the pictures again. The Leavanny looked much nicer than the Swadloon. It wasn't grumpy! And the leaves on its arms were nice looking.

He heard the sound of talking from the hallway, and blinked. The person wasn't coming inside? Wasn't that rude?

Harry poked his head out of the doorway, to see his _père_ talking with a stranger. The other man had two odd colours in his hair. They were white, but also yellow. His hair was blue-black. Like his _père_'s Honchkrow's feathers. They were talking far too low for Harry to hear, though. He pouted. No fair!

It seemed to be making his _père_ annoyed, though. Harry guessed from the slowly-rising voices that his _père_ didn't like talking about it.

They were talking too fast for Harry, though. He didn't like that. But was it even a… language? Was that the word? It sounded like… well, Harry didn't know what it was. The strange words were beautiful to listen to, though. They sounded like everything wild he loved about Kalos: the air, the bird Pokémon, the giant blue watery thing, the rustly grass, even the babbly sound of a stream.

For some reason, it also reminded Harry of his _père_.

The strange weird-haired man left soon after, and his _père_ came back in. "Sorry I was so long, Harry. Want to hear another story?"

Harry giggled. "Yes, pleeze!"

His _père_ smiled and opened another book.

~OoOoOoO~

Six-year-old Harry Void clung tightly to his _père_'s hand as they made their way through the Pokémon Educational Primary School, mandatory for six-to-nine-year-olds. The closest to Vaniville was Aquacorde, and the town was _so big_!

Harry was also terribly nervous. It was the first day of school, and he didn't know _anyone_. And his _père_ couldn't be with him. This was so scary!

His _père_ smiled down at him. "Don't worry, Harry. I'm sure you'll be fine."

He managed a shaky smile back as they entered the classroom. Harry immediately noticed the other children clinging to their own parents. So he wasn't the only one!

The thought cheered him up. Maybe he would be fine after all! Maybe he could make friends with people his own age!

There were some children sitting in chairs next to small tables. They were arranged so precisely in rows! It looked forbidding. The teacher seemed nice, though. She looked friendly, and that had to be good, right?

Harry slowly sat down at one of the tables near the front. His _père_ ruffled his hair. "Be good, hmm? I bet you'll be top of the class in no time! Good luck, and have a great first day." His _père_ gave him one last hug. "_Que la bénédiction de Uxie soit avec toi,_" he whispered.

Harry didn't understand the Kalosian, but he felt a wave of warmth wash through him. He hugged his _père_ again.

A chiming sound rang through the room, and Harry looked up, startled. There was a strange looking bell Pokémon with a tassel on the teacher's desk! "_Chimecho, chime chimecho_," it tinkled. So it was called Chimecho!

His _père_ smiled at him, before leaving with the other parents. So Chimecho meant the parents had to go?

There were, Harry noticed, several unhappy-looking children in the room now, but they were looking at the teacher. He looked as well.

The teacher was smiling. "Hello, everyone. I will be your teacher this year. This is one of the school Pokémon, Chimecho. My name is Miss Lumières. I'm sure we'll all get along!"

Yes, the teacher seemed nice. Harry listened intently as she started the day on the most universal topic possible: Pokémon.

"So, who here can name all eighteen types of Pokémon?"

A number of raised hands, his among them. Miss Lumières glanced at his name tag. "Yes, Harry?"

"Fire, Water, Grass, Electric, Ground, Rock, Normal, Flying, Ice, Fighting, Psychic, Dark, Ghost, Bug, Poison, Steel, Dragon and Fairy," Harry listed, counting them off on his fingers.

Miss Lumières smiled broadly. "Well done, Harry! Now, can anyone name me a Fire-type Pokémon?"

Maybe this place without his _père _be so bad after all.

~OoOoOoO~

An eight-year-old Harry gasped as suddenly, he could understand the Chimecho that was present in every teacher's class. It was saying, _end of school, children_! But only yesterday he had heard 'Chimecho chime chimecho!' Then again, yesterday he had been seven…

He rushed out of school, heading home. Aquacorde and Vaniville were the safest places in Kalos, and Route 1 had no tall grass anyway. He dashed down the route to his home.

When he skidded to a stop on the driveway, his father's Honchkrow looked down. _Welcome home, Harry._

He stared incredulously at the Honchkrow perched on the roof, before shouting, "Thanks, Honchkrow!"

The Honchkrow took off, soaring away. Harry wasn't quite sure why his father never kept it in a Poké Ball, but he had never asked. He turned back to the door.

For a baffling reason, he felt the inexplicable urge to thrust his hand towards the door. Shrugging, he complied with the urge – and gasped when the door swung open.

"_Pére_!" he called as soon as he dashed in.

His _père_ was in the study, talking with a stranger with white-gold hair and bright green eyes. It was strange, thought Harry, because the stranger seemed almost too bright to look at. He blinked.

The stranger smiled at him, before turning back to his _père_. "Well, how have you been enjoying Vaniville… _Yvan_?"

Before his _père_ could reply, Harry bursted out, "I understood Mr Fontaine's Chimecho today! And for some weird reason the door opened by itself when I pointed at it!"

His _père_ blinked. As did the stranger, who turned to look at him fully. Harry suddenly found that the stranger's eyes… had changed colour? Was that even possible? They were sky-blue now, but he could have _sworn_ they had been green a moment ago.

Finally, his _père_ sighed. "I had suspected this day would happen for quite some time now…"

"Wait, you knew this would happen?" asked Harry, eyes wide.

"I suggest you tell him everything," mused the stranger. "Tell me, child, how much have you learned about the legendary Pokémon?"

He blinked. "Like, Xerneas and Yveltal and Ho-oh and Arceus? Yeah, we learned about them in school. They're said to be unique and totally rare… What about it? Wait, you aren't one of those creepy people who go around trying to convert people to a religion, right? My friend Francis met one of them the other day and he said it was just creepy…" He trailed off, flushing slightly as he realised what he was saying to a complete stranger.

The stranger laughed. "Ah, yes, _those_ particular door-knockers can indeed be quite annoying…" He trailed off, looking at his _père_ expectantly.

His _père_ sighed. "Well, son…"

Harry listened with wide eyes as his _père_ – the actual legendary _Yveltal_! – explained everything, including what was supposed to be his destiny. He felt a flash of disappointment when he realised that it didn't involve being a Pokémon Master, but – wizards! That was wicked! And this life definitely sounded better than whatever he might have had. Wow… _wizards_! And magic! The psychics were always so cool on TV, could he be like them one day?

The stranger – _Arceus_, the Arceus – holy legends – seemed amused by the questions Harry was firing off, but he answered all of them. Even the ones Harry didn't know he was asking! Oh holy legends, he was talking to the _Creator_! Harry felt as if he was going to faint from shock. Oh _wow_.

When Arceus had left – _Arceus!_ – Harry did the sane thing. He sat down hard on the sofa and stared at his _père_, who met the stare unflinchingly. Then again, it was an eight-year-old's stare, and Harry had never quite mastered the Lillipup-eyes look.

The first coherent words he could finally form were: "I guess I can't tell anyone?"

That made his _père_ smile. "Oh, Harry. I think you already know the answer, _mon fils_."

Harry relaxed as he realised that this didn't really change anything. Sure, he now knew his _père_ was Yveltal – the herald of destruction, what a cool title even if it must be depressing – but he was still his _père_. Nothing has changed.

"So can I go to a cool school to train my magic thingy?" he asked instead.

His _père_ laughed and ruffled his hair. "I guess you weren't listening too much to Arceus, then. We'll travel to a different dimension – think of it as a different world, Harry – when you reach eleven. _There_ you'll go to a magic school."

Harry pouted as something suddenly made itself clear. "But what about my Pokémon journey?" His eyes were wide as he realised that this might make him unable to go – no way in Creation was that ever happening!

His _père_ smiled. "Of course you'll still go on your journey, _mon fils_. This just means that you'll only have one year for now. We can easily come back to this dimension in the summer holidays, Harry."

Harry brightened at that. "So I'll go to an awesome magic school for nine months and then spend three months here! Awesome!"

So he wouldn't get to spend his energy full-time on a journey. But that was okay, because he could do more every summer! And he could go to magic school too! This definitely sounded brilliant. Harry couldn't help it.

He grinned at the prospect of what was going to come.

~OoOoOoO~

A nine-year-old Harry entered his house. "_Père! _I'm home!"

He received no reply, and frowned. "_Père_?"

"Up here!" called a muffled voice.

He blinked and darted up the stairs, throwing open the door to his own room. His _père_ was inside, holding… was that a Poké Ball?

His _père_ smiled up at him. "I thought you could get a better Pokémon as a starter than one of those traditional ones. Besides, who ever said you have to start with Fire, Water or Grass? And it should be better to know your starter before you actually start, right Harry?"

Harry's eyes widened. "That's going to be my starter?"

"And I _know_ you're going to get along brilliantly. Once you gain their trust, these are some of the most loyal Pokémon in the world. Don't be scared of it, though." His _père_ smiled mischievously. "What do you think, Harry?"

Harry was speechless. "I… oh, go on, _père_, please show me!"

His _père_'s eyes gleamed. Then he handed the Poké Ball over to Harry. "Since he's going to be your starter, I think it's only fair that you release him from his ball. Right, _mon fils_?"

Harry could barely breathe with excitement. He had to be the luckiest person in the world. Only last year there had been his magic abilities and the legendaries and now he would get to meet his partner a whole year early!

"Go!" he whispered as he tossed the Poké Ball.

The ball bursted open with a flash of light, revealing a hovering Pokémon swinging its sword. A blue tassel drifted down from the hilt. _Master_, it hummed.

"A Honedge," he breathed in awe. "Oh, _wow_."

He knew from school that Honedge were of a unique type – Steel/Ghost. That gave the Honedge so many resistances that it wasn't funny. They were only weak to Ghost, Dark, Fire and Ground types, but they were resistant to everything else that wasn't Water or Electric. And they had a Poison immunity, and could easily act as Fairy-slayers considering they were Steel type. The fact that they were _animated swords_ – how cool was that? An actual freaking animated sword! Yeah, that just made them even more suited to at least _look_ like a Fairy-slayer. Their evolution, Doublade, was even stronger defensively than Honedge. And they had _two_ swords! Then Aegislash – that was said to be a monstrously strong Pokémon. Supposedly they could turn from hyper-offense to hyper-defence just by choosing a damaging or non-damaging move, and they even had their own signature move! The Steel master of the Elite Four, Harry knew, had an Aegislash.

"Awesome," he breathed. "Hi, there. I'm Harry."

The Honedge looked at him – well, Harry _thought_ it was looking at him. It was difficult to make sure when Harry didn't quite know where its eyes were. _My species name is Honedge. My lord the herald said you could understand me. Is this true?_

Harry blinked. "Y-yeah, I can understand you. Can – can you tell me a bit about yourself?"

_As an individual?_ The Honedge hummed thoughtfully. _Before I met my lord the herald, I lived around the jardins of the Palace of Opulence. The two statues there were among our species' favourite haunts, as they represent what is precious in life and in death; the honour of truth and the sanctity of the ideal. Have you been to the Palace gardens?_

"No," answered Harry, "but when I get to that point on my journey, I intend to. You could show me around. What are those statues you mentioned? I think we covered it once in Kalos History last year, but I… er, might have forgot."

The sword made a soft hum. _They are of the flame-hearted truth, and the lightning-driven ideal. I believe humans nowadays call them Reshiram and Zekrom._

"The dragons of truth and ideals…" breathed Harry. "Go on."

_I as an individual like Iron and Zinc, and I also enjoy haunting the jardins at night. It is refreshing, sometimes, to hear the screams of the living. It reminds me that death is not an end, nor is it _the_ end._

Harry was slightly disturbed by the 'screams of the living' part, but otherwise he thought it was true. Death was how Ghost Pokémon were created, after all. The Honedge were Ghost Pokémon, so it seemed at least natural that they knew death was no barrier.

"Erm, sorry if I offend you or anything, Honedge," he said slowly, "but… what is death like?"

The Honedge hummed. _That is of no offence, master. _

"And please don't call me master," Harry quickly added. "It makes me feel awkward; besides, we're friends. Friends don't call each other 'master'. Just Harry will do."

_As you will, m – Harry_, the Honedge corrected itself. _Death… it is not so much a physical thing. It is more of a transition into a different dimension, but not quite at the same time. The world is the same, and everything is the same, but it is also different. It is as if one entered a lighter plane of existence. Some of the fanatics may say that it is a higher plane of existence, but I do not think so. For us Ghost Pokémon, death is nothing. However, I know that, for those deceased who do not will to become Ghosts, they enter the realm of the grave-master Giratina._

"The grave-master Giratina," Harry repeated. "You know, most people think Giratina is a monster of the Distortion World."

The Honedge seemed to shrug. Its tassel rippled. _Giratina is merely a caretaker of his job, as guardian over the dead. He is a monster to those who believe he is a monster. I have slid to the Distortion World before, but I have not met him yet. I do know that the Reverse World is different to this one, in that everything that cannot exist here can exist there. It would be confusing, I think, to those of the living; but to me, somehow everything makes sense even if part of me thinks that it does not make sense. I believe my lord the herald would know more on this subject_.

"You're probably right." Harry looked at the Honedge, remembering what he had been taught; never, _ever_ touch a Honedge directly. They were supposed to take life-force that way. Ghosts did that unless they were trained or the person was capable; Harry had heard once on the news, about a wild Chandelure in Unova that had destroyed the spirits of an entire village unfortunate enough to have been its host.

"What moves do you know?" he asked the Honedge, curious.

The Sword Pokémon lightly swung itself in the air, creating a keening sound Harry recognised as Metal Sound. _I know how to dance the sword dance and sing with the steel, and how to ram into an enemy at full force. I know how to travel the shadows and speed up my actions. I also know how to pursue the enemy, and how to slash with all the determination of a Bug-type_.

Harry absentmindedly leaned over and picked up a brochure, one of many, lying on his desk. This one detailed most of the moves a Honedge could naturally learn, but like any manual it was never complete. Pokémon could never be fully detailed; everything depended on the individual. Manuals could only hope to detail the generalised moves and powers.

"Let's see… the Sword Dance is fairly obvious, and I think to ram into something is probably Tackle. Your song is definitely Metal Sound. Shadows are probably Shadow Sneak, and Pursuit is… well, the pursuing of an enemy. It says here that the slash is likely to be Fury Cutter. Oh, and the speeding up is Autotomize."

Honedge blinked. _Is that good_?

Harry couldn't help the grin on his face. "That's more than good, Honedge. That's absolutely brilliant. The starting Pokémon the Professors give out know four moves at best, but you know seven. And you're way better than one of those starters too." He looked up, smiling at the Honedge. "I think this is going to be wonderful."

The Honedge hummed. _I think it will be too. Harry._

~OoOoOoO~

And suddenly Harry was ten, and it was time to go to the Professor's. Or rather, time for the Professor to go to him. Since there were three kids in Vaniville who were _all_ able to go on a journey in that month, the Professor had decided to come down to Vaniville instead of making everyone go to Lumiose City.

Professor Augustine Sycamore was surprisingly young, thought Harry, as he sat down at a café table and looked at the box. The Professor duly began explaining.

"In here are your future partners. They are Fennekin, the Fire type, Froakie the Water type, and Chespin the Grass type. Choose well, because they will be your starting Pokémon and most likely the one you will be forever attached to!" He smiled warmly at them. "And yes, Harry, I do know that you already have a starter. But wait until they finish, will you?" Harry nodded, waiting for Alain and Lucinde to choose their starters.

Eventually, Alain went with Froakie, while Lucinde chose Fennekin. Harry didn't really care; Alain, Lucinde and himself were not particularly close friends at school, nor rivals. _Acquaintances_ seemed to be the right word.

Professor Sycamore handed them the Poké Balls for their starters, pocketing the one containing the Chespin. He produced from his lab coat three rectangular devices. "Now, these, as I'm sure you know, are Pokédexes. They will record data for the Pokémon you capture, as well as the ones you scan. Fill them up as you go along, will you? You don't have to complete them, but think of it as an extra-curricular activity. These Pokédexes will also be able to tell you the moves of the Pokémon you currently own. But I'm sure you already learned about this in school." He smiled at the three nods in reply. "Go ahead, try them!"

A little hesitantly, Harry took the offered red rectangle, releasing Honedge. The Sword Pokémon blinked a little in confusion before recognising the Pokédex – probably because of Harry's many lectures involving it. He floated a little closer, and Harry pointed the Pokédex at him.

_Honedge, the Sword Pokémon_, buzzed the Pokédex. _This Pokémon is supposedly born when a spirit attaches itself to a sword. It will wrap its tassel around anyone who dares to touch it, and subsequently drain their life force. This Honedge is male, and has the ability No Guard. He knows Tackle, Swords Dance, Metal Sound, Shadow Sneak, Fury Cutter, Pursuit and Autotomize._

Harry stared, wide-eyed. Sure, he knew what this device could do, but to see it firsthand…

Professor Sycamore chuckled at their expressions. "Ah, that never gets old," he murmured. "Now, I must be getting back to the Lab. _Bonne chance à vous et les vôtres_, and I hope you all achieve what you want to do." He rose. "_Au revoir, _Pokémon Trainers."

Harry, Alain and Lucinde stared after him in a mixture of shock and awe as he departed. Finally, when he was out of sight, they turned, first to look at each other, then at their Pokémon.

_I've done it. I'm finally a Trainer_, thought Harry.

Lucinde blinked. "I've got to go. See you around on your journeys, maybe?"

"Maybe," agreed Harry as he rose and left as well. "_Au revoir_."

They might just be acquaintances, but that didn't mean he was going to forget his manners.

He all but ran back to his home. "_Père!_ I'm officially a trainer now!"

His _père_ was waiting for him, and when he saw Harry he chuckled. "Ah, you've grown up, haven't you?" he asked rhetorically. "And soon you'll be leaving, I guess?"

Harry nodded. "I want to start as soon as possible, seeing as I've got only one year right now."

"Smart choice, _mon fils_! Now, just before you go…" His _père_ first handed him a foldable map, one of the trainer essentials, Harry knew. Then, there was a pair of running shoes.

"I'm sure you'll need all these," his _père_ said with a smile. "And it's hardly as if we can't afford them; although, in all rights, you _are_ independent now." He smiled. "Here's a Super fishing rod, in case you want to go after Water Pokémon – just promise me to not use it in the deep ocean, okay? I don't want Kyogre yelling at me."

Harry blinked. _Kyogre_? He'd thought the massive sea Pokémon had gone back to sleep after the fight with Groudon. Apparently not.

"I hope you know the Trainer rules already, Harry," his _père_ added. "Which is why I didn't give you the little ridiculous brochure."

Harry laughed. "I've been learning them ever since I got Honedge, _père_. I think I'd know them quite well."

His _père_ ruffled his hair. "Good, because I didn't even get it. But you're my smart little _fils_, aren't you? Of course you'd know it already."

"And here, of course, is what _I_ think is going to be pretty important for you, since I expect calls every week! Your Holo Caster." His _père_ handed over the delicate phone-like device. "I do mean the calls, Harry! Even if I know you won't be lying in a ditch somewhere because I hope you _are_ smart enough not to do that, I still expect calls! And if you're going to somewhere with zero reception, call me first, 'kay?"

Harry rolled his eyes. "Yes, _père_."

"Obviously, you'll want the roller skates." His _père_ held up a black-and-red pair, and Harry almost snorted at the obvious colour scheme.

"Very creative, _père_," he said.

His _père_ smirked. "Yes, it does look quite nice, doesn't it?" he agreed. "I like the colour scheme." He handed the skates to Harry, as well as a black-and-red folding bicycle.

"Of course, there's also your Silph-designed, completely limitless Bag," added his _père_, handing him the bag. "I would advise you to write your name on it, _and_ put everything I've just given you in there."

Harry did just that, knowing that his _père_'s advice was almost always useful. Either useful or plain snarky. Which sometimes happened.

"And finally, there's this. Which should totally not be in a starting Trainer's bag, but hey, who cares? It's my final gift."

Harry blinked, startled, as his _père_ handed him a large rectangular wooden box. If it hadn't been for the wood, he would have thought it was a box of chocolate. But clearly it wasn't. He opened it and froze.

Inside, resting on velvet, were a series of stones; _evolutionary _stones. The amber Fire Stone, the sapphire Water Stone, the green-and-gold Thunder Stone. There was a pitch-black Dusk Stone and a gleaming blue Dawn Stone, and a bright Shiny Stone to match. There was a dark Moon Stone and a fiery Sun Stone. There was even a mossy Leaf Stone, and a light grey Everstone.

Harry stared at the set of stones for a long eternity, before carefully closing the box. Then he tackled his _père_ with a hug. His Honedge made a scraping sound Harry recognised as laughter, while the Honchkrow shook his head. His _père_ was startled for only a moment before hugging back warmly.

"Let me guess: you like it," he said, grinning as they pulled back.

"I love it," Harry answered honestly. "_Père_… thanks. You didn't have to do this."

His _père_ shrugged, smiling. "Why not? Besides, Honedge here is your starter. It would be a terrible shame if he was a Doublade that couldn't evolve into Aegislash because his trainer didn't have the stone."

Harry flushed. "_Père_!"

His _père_ laughed. "Oh, I'm only teasing. Come on, you really need to pack. I can assure you that I did not pack anything for you except these."

Harry mock-shook his fist at his _père_, before laughing and running up the stairs to his bedroom. "To think that I won't be back here for a long time…" he murmured to his Honedge.

_It is home_, the Sword Pokémon agreed,_ and it always will be, but a true warrior's home lies within his heart. That way, he will always be home_.

Harry blinked at the advice, then nodded. "You're a lifesaver, Honedge."

The sword keened sharply in reply, something Harry had learned over time to mean a very self-satisfied smile – or, in simple language, a smirk. He glowered lightly at the sword, who spun his tassel in reply.

After packing, he descended the stairs once more to see his _père_ waiting for him. "Well, aren't you quick. So eager to leave, _mon fils?_"

"_Père_! It's not like that at all!"

"I know, but hey, I won't be teasing you again for a long time yet." His _père_'s eyes danced. "But stay safe and call me often, will you? Oh, and you might notice that the one thing I didn't get you are Potions and Poké Balls. That, I think, is something every trainer has to buy for themselves before they can count as one." He looked on fondly. "And, of course, the League grants you 1500 Poké at the start of your journey, which should be more than enough."

"Yeah. So I'll need to get the necessary stuff at Aquacorde before I set off?"

His _père_ nodded. "The sun won't set for quite some time yet. You should have plenty of time to make it to Santalune Forest. I know you can hurry and get to the Pokémon Centre, but it's better to have practice camping now than finding yourself unable to camp in the middle of Frost Cavern. And it will give you a chance to check out the wild Pokémon."

That made sense. And his _père_ was right, better to start camping now than later. The Santalune Forest might even be able to help with the Santalune Gym. He knew the leader was a Bug-type specialist.

Even if he had only one year for now, he wanted to make the most of it.

His _père_ pulled him into a hug. "Good luck, then, Harry. _Que les légendaires soient avec vous_."

Harry nearly smiled at the phrase. "I'll do my best," he promised.

Then he turned, running through Vaniville town to the edge of Route 1.

His journey had begun.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed that chapter! It could be seen as a large collection of one-shots from their lives, but I wasn't exactly prepared to dedicate ten chapters to Harry's childhood; I want to get straight in to the story!**

**I've got most of Harry's team planned out, but I still need one more. The only requirements are that it's not Mega-Evolvable, and it's not a legendary. Doesn't have to be Kalosian, or found in Kalos.**

**Send in your replies via review, _merci_!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Wow, people definitely have different favorite Pokémon! I've gotten so many suggestions to consider - thank you! Even if your Pokémon doesn't make it, expect it to end up with some sort of cameo - I'm pretty sure, with the sheer number of suggestions, this will end up happening. Some people have stumbled upon my ideas for other members of Harry's team (really, 600+ Pokémon and you pick the one I have my eyes on XD) Zorua and Ninetales seem to have the most amount of backers, though, and the BW starters have a _strong_ fan base out there. **

**Also, thanks to the reviewer who pointed out some of my French mistakes. I'll be the first to admit that Google, while useful, isn't ever perfect. Chapter 2 has been edited to accommodate the new phrases. **

**As a warning, this chapter (not including AN) has 7000+ words. So expect a lot of scrolling. A _lot_ of scrolling. Did I mention the scrolling?**

* * *

Once again, Harry was in Aquacorde Town. Only this time, he wasn't here for school.

He would miss the Chimecho at school, he supposed, and maybe some of the students. But throughout the four years of education, none of the students had really gotten to know one another. Probably because they were all competing to know the most number of Pokémon, what type was strong against what, etc. After all they would be rivals in the future.

He slowed to a jog, having taken Route 1 at a sprint. Thankfully the route wasn't too long; otherwise, he might have had to crash at Aquacorde for the night. And that would be so embarrassing.

Remembering what his _père_ had said, Harry looked around for the shops. The Poké Ball shop was instantly obvious from the large Poké Ball displayed on front, and he headed over.

"Hello! What can I do for you today?" the lady behind the counter asked cheerfully.

Harry quickly counted in his head. Not including Honedge, he had space for five more members – for now. That didn't mean he was going to catch five Pokémon straight away. "Three standard Poké Balls, please," he said. Better be safe than sorry.

"Of course," she answered, producing three red-and-white spheres. "That will be six hundred Poké."

Harry handed her his Pokédex and waited. The lady scanned the Pokédex in a machine, which beeped to confirm the transaction.

"Thank you! And good luck on your journey," she added with a smile.

"_Merci_," Harry answered, pocketing the three spheres.

On his way to the Potions shop, he spotted a man with a large platter. "Um, hello?" he ventured.

The man turned, startled. "Oh, hi there! Are you a beginning trainer?" Without waiting for Harry's reply – although his clothing did make it obvious – he shoved two bottles into Harry's hands. "Here, take these Potions! They'll help you on your journey!" Immediately after, he departed.

Harry blinked after him in surprise. "O-kay? Thanks for the Potions." He shrugged, then slipped them into his bag, heading for Avance Trail.

Harry had been to the Avance Trail a total of four times, each time as a school excursion with the class Chimecho watching for wild Pokémon. From them, he knew that Avance Trail was more or less straight. He also knew that it wasn't very dangerous; each time they'd been there, the few wild Pokémon that had attacked them had been easily repelled by a Confusion.

He also knew that Avance Trail was the first place from Vaniville where there actually were wild Pokémon. Route 1 only contained trained Pokémon – owned by all the people of Vaniville and Aquacorde.

Harry stopped at the very edge of the bridge, looking over at the water. Then, unable to keep the grin off his face, he stepped into the Avance Trail.

_Now_ his journey had really begun.

~OoOoOoO~

Unfortunately, Avance Trail was incredibly boring. Harry rediscovered that fact within two minutes of strolling.

Occasionally there was a Caterpie or Weedle, but Harry really didn't feel like capturing a Bug-type. Instead, he stayed well away. Even if they were just Bug-types… well, Caterpie could release an absolutely horrid scent Harry definitely didn't want hanging around him, and Weedle had toxic barbs.

Instead, he let Honedge out. The Sword Pokémon floated next to him, tassel swaying lightly in the breeze. _Ah, so our journey has finally truly begun_.

"Yes," Harry agreed. "And I can't wait to get to Santalune Forest. It might be a dark forest, but at least it will be more interesting than this boring route."

_I couldn't agree more_.

"Hey, you!" a voice suddenly called.

Harry turned, startled, to see a boy jumping out of the bushes. He was probably the same age, maybe a bit younger than Harry himself. Then he was probably a 'Youngster', as the class named itself. They were a proper subdivision of the League classes, too; apparently, anyone under ten who wanted to at least start battling and knowing their Pokémon could apply for 'Youngstership'.

Harry had once been interested in Youngstership, but then his _père_ had told him that Youngsters could only start on a journey at twelve, two years later than the normal age. "To make up for their schooling," his _père_ said.

He turned towards the Youngster, who grinned back at him. "When two Trainers make eye contact, they have to battle!"

Harry shrugged. Why not? Honedge was probably itching for an opportunity to fight anyway. He knew that _he_ was certainly bored.

"Challenge accepted," he said. "Honedge, let's go!"

The Youngster's eyes widened. "A Honedge! Awesome! Zigzagoon, battle time!"

A slender brown-and-white Pokémon bursted out, with fur that looked like a Jolteon's. _All right! Time to fight!_

Harry mentally sweatdropped at how similar the trainer and Pokémon sounded. Although, at least he now knew that he could understand even opposing Pokémon. He pulled out his Pokédex to scan the Pokémon.

_Zigzagoon, the Tiny Raccoon Pokémon. Zigzagoon has an incredible amount of curiosity. It moves in a zigzag fashion, and can find items easily in the grass._

"Don't think you'll win just because you've got a Ghost," the Youngster added. "I taught my Zigzagoon loads of tricks just in case! Zigzagoon, Shadow Ball!"

"Dodge it!" Harry called out to his Honedge, feeling a spark run through his blood, making him feel more _alive_. Was this why so many Pokémon Trainers loved their journeys?

Honedge slid out of the way, easily avoiding the ball of ghostly energy.

"Again!" the Youngster shouted.

"Dodge it again, this time using Swords Dance!"

Zigzagoon fired another ball of energy. This time though, instead of sliding out of the way, Honedge spun, his sword slashing through the air in smooth, fierce movements.

The Youngster stared, enraptured for a moment; Harry nearly facepalmed. You just _didn't_ lose focus when you were battling! That could lose the match!

Snapping out of his trance, the Youngster shouted, "Zigzagoon, Sand-Attack!"

The Zigzagoon kicked up a massive cloud of dust, covering Honedge for a brief instant. "Now, Shadow Ball!"

Harry's eyes widened; that was an interesting strategy. "Honedge!" he called. "Use Metal Sound!"

A horrible screeching sound exploded across Avance Trail, causing both Trainers to wince and cover their ears. The dust died down to reveal a cowering Zigzagoon. There was no Shadow Ball in sight.

"Autotomize!" Harry called out. Honedge spun through the air, seeming to grow lighter with every spin.

The Youngster gritted his teeth. "Zigzagoon! Can you hear me?"

_Yes!_

"Then use Shadow Ball, rapid-fire like I taught you!"

A Shadow Ball darted towards Honedge, followed by another. Then another. Harry knew that, if he didn't do something fast, at least one Shadow Ball was going to hit.

"Use Shadow Sneak!"

Thankfully, Honedge didn't question why Harry was asking him to use a Ghost-type move on a Normal-type. He vanished into the shadows and reappeared a second later, charging _through_ the Zigzagoon.

"Ghost-type moves don't work on Normal-types," the Youngster called. "Or have you forgotten even that, Trainer?"

Harry couldn't stop his grin. "Oh, I didn't forget. Honedge, Fury Cutter!"

_With pleasure_, the Honedge hummed. His sword gleamed with a light green tinge as he swung it.

"Baby-Doll Eyes!" the trainer called desperately.

"Close your eyes!" Harry countered.

The Zigzagoon screamed as Honedge crashed painfully into its side, flying into the air. When it landed again, there were spirals in its eyes. Harry couldn't help the triumphant grin that formed on his face.

The Youngster pouted. "Dang, but that was close. I thought I had you there with the Sand-Attack. Who would have thought Metal Sound could destroy Shadow Balls?" Harry's Pokédex beeped as the money was transferred.

"Well, see you around, maybe," said the Youngster, before running off.

Harry watched him go, then turned to Honedge. "Are you all right?"

The Honedge blinked. _I did not get hit, nor was it tiring… an interesting idea, with the Shadow Sneak. Perhaps I should try that again sometime. Yes, I am all right_.

"Good, because Santalune Forest is just up ahead!" Harry exclaimed, stepping into the 'boundaries' of the forest.

~OoOoOoO~

Santalune Forest was dark, dank and full of bugs. In short, it was far, far better than Avance Trail.

Harry pulled out his Pokédex, scanning the nearby Pokémon for data. _Caterpie…Weedle…Scatterbug…Pikachu…Pansage…Panpour..._ He let the data trickle through his mind, ignoring most of it.

One thing did interest him, though – the presence of the Elemental Monkeys. "What do you think, Honedge? Should we get a Pansear for the first Gym?"

_That is a Bug-type gym, correct?_

"Yeah, the Gym Leader uses Bug-types in her matches."

_And it is the first course in the Kalos circuit,_ the Honedge said. _But it still would not be easy, would it_?

"No, probably not. For a beginning trainer Viola probably won't go easy, just use Pokémon that aren't fully trained or even evolved. Even so, she's still a Gym Leader. Just because her Pokémon are weaker doesn't mean that she is weaker."

_Bug-types that are not fully evolved… do not get a Pansear, Harry. Get a Fletchling if you must._

Harry blinked. "Why not Pansear?"

_If she is renowned, then she will have a counter for the heated flames. And the water striders are partly Water-type, which will nullify the fire threat. Not only that, I would be certain the water strider will know how to spray water like a fountain. That will destroy most of the power of fire._

"You mean Water Sport," Harry said aloud. "There actually are Bug/Water dual types?"

_The water striders that find their home in the land guarded by the sky dragon. Surskit, I believe_.

Harry quickly typed the name into his Pokédex, learning that Surskit were indeed Bug/Water types. He leaned back on a tree to think.

"Viola will obviously be prepared for Fire-types. Fennekin is one of the traditional starter Pokémon of Kalos, and her Gym is the first in the circuit. It would make sense for her to have a Surskit, since there must be loads of Fennekin passing through every year. So… a Flying-type, then."

_The singing robins are sturdy Pokémon once evolved,_ agreed Honedge. _They will be better suited – also, they evolve into Fire/Flying. That should take care of a member of our team fuelled by the flames._

Harry glanced around. "See any Fletchling around?"

They didn't find a Fletchling, but they did find a Youngster who instantly declared battle. His first Pokémon was a Scatterbug.

Harry almost snorted. Scatterbug had almost no chance of defeating Honedge, but he was slightly wary about the second Pokémon. So, instead of attacking outright, he asked Honedge to use Swords Dance and Autotomize, over and over again.

"Arceus, are you ever going to actually attack?" demanded the Youngster. "Scatterbug, Stun Spore!"

"You're not one to talk," Harry countered as yellow spores spread across the glade. "Honedge, use Metal Sound."

"Huh?" asked the Youngster just as sound waves exploded through the glade. The Scatterbug writhed on the ground, while the spores scattered, sent in every direction by the sound waves Honedge was emitting.

"Finish it with Shadow Sneak!" called Harry. Honedge did just that, instantly knocking the Scatterbug.

The Youngster huffed. "Fine! Go, Fletchling!"

"Honedge, use Tackle!"

Tackle wasn't the most effective of moves, but this one was boosted by Swords Dance – _and_ the fact that a lump of metal smashing into anything at top speed was going to hurt. The Fletchling crashed into the ground as the Youngster's eyes widened.

"No fair!" he exclaimed, returning his Fletchling. "Fine, you win." Before Harry could say anything else, he ran off into the forest.

"You still okay?" he asked the Honedge, who spun his tassel.

_A Scatterbug can barely scratch me. Bring on the next challenge._

They continued wandering Santalune Forest, meeting – and scaring off – a number of Caterpie. Once Harry stumbled into a Kakuna. The Kakuna glared at him from its cocoon.

"Sorry," he said to it. "I didn't mean to."

_Why do you have the mark of the herald on you?_ The Kakuna asked.

"What?" Harry stared blankly at the Kakuna, who rolled its eyes – or as much as a Pokémon who was literally a cocoon could roll its eyes.

_You have the mark of the herald, the Angel of Destruction, on you. If you have no idea who he is, he is the lord of all Dark-types, and most of the Ghost-type also – Wait, you can understand me?_

Harry blinked. "Erm, yeah, I can understand you."

_A human who can understand Pokémon… that is a rare occurrence. It must be a gift_, decided the Kakuna. _The blessings of Arceus. But why do you have his mark on you?_

_My lord the herald acts as his surrogate parent_, his Honedge said. Harry was almost certain that he didn't imagine the smug sound in the Sword Pokémon's voice.

_And why is that, fencer?_

_His real parents were killed by an evil team._

_I see._ Harry felt vaguely amused by the fact that a Kakuna and his Honedge were having a conversation about him. _Well, good day, chosen of Yveltal. That was a nice talk. _

Harry smiled back at it. "Yeah, good day to you too. I hope you get to turn into a Beedrill so–"

The rest of his sentence were cut off as a small red blur dive-bombed the Kakuna, who screeched and gleamed silver with Harden. The red blur bounced off the Kakuna and gave a low growl.

Harry backed away in shock, fumbling for his Pokédex. He'd looked for a Fletchling, and suddenly one appears in front of him? That had to be some of the craziest luck in existence. He pointed the Pokédex at the Fletchling.

_Fletchling, the Tiny Robin Pokémon, _beeped the Pokédex. _These Pokémon send signals to each other with chirps and tail-feather movements. Despite its beautiful voice, it can be merciless to those who invade its territory_.

The Kakuna Hardened again as the Fletchling attempted a Tackle. Despite the fact that it promptly bounced off, it charged again, wings glowing in what Harry recognised as Steel Wing.

"That's an interesting move for a Fletchling," Harry mused. "What do you think, Honedge?"

The Sword Pokémon shrugged. _You were looking for a Fletchling. Now one has appeared._

"Yeah, good point." Harry watched as the Fletchling whipped up a whirlwind, sending it at the Kakuna. "Use Metal Sound."

He quickly clamped his hands over his ears as the Honedge released, for the third time that day, an absolutely earsplitting screech. The Fletchling reared back in pain.

_What was that infernal noise!_

"Use Pursuit!"

The Fletchling turned, now fully distracted as it saw Harry. Spotting the Pursuit heading its way, it split itself into half a dozen copies. Harry immediately began searching for the real one.

He didn't have the time to do so, though, as all six Fletchling lunged towards Honedge with the bright streaks of an Aerial Ace. Harry cursed softly, seeing no way to avoid the attack that would always hit. Unless…

"Use your tassel! Spin around and swipe it through the air!"

_I'm not even going to ask_, the Honedge declared as he spun, the blue tassel swiping through the copies diving at him. _Oh_.

As he spun, his tassel whipped around, dissolving the copies diving at him. The real Fletchling got a faceful of Honedge tassel and froze.

_Oh, yeah. Honedge tassels absorb their victims' life force_, Harry belatedly remembered.

Still, maybe this was a good thing? Maybe it acted like some sort of Drain Punch that wouldn't kill? Hopefully?

Harry decided not to risk it and threw a Poké Ball at the struggling Fletchling.

The Poké Ball rocked back and forth before finally releasing a shower of sparks. Harry smiled broadly.

"All right! We caught a Fletchling!" he exclaimed. Honedge released a soft keening sound in agreement.

_Why don't you scan that Fletchling? It has a curious array of moves, I am certain_.

Shrugging, Harry pointed the Pokédex in the direction of Fletchling's Poké Ball. _Fletchling, the Tiny Robin Pokémon – _

Harry quickly scrolled down the page, looking for something _other_ than the information mentioned. The Pokédex promptly buzzed again.

_This Fletchling is female, and has the ability Gale Wings. She knows Steel Wing, Peck, Aerial Ace, Double Team and Tailwind._

Harry shut down the Pokédex. "That's not a bad set either. Peck and Aerial Ace will be useful for Viola, and Double Team is a useful move overall. Steel Wing will help reduce the Rock weakness as well. That could come in useful for the second gym."

_Planning ahead so fast? Although… Gale Wings. Even we Honedge have heard of that famous ability._

"Gale Wings is famous?"

_It is a rare ability among the Fletchling line. Most simply have Flame Body as an ability. Useful in its own right, but Gale Wings far surpasses that in power. We describe it differently, but the end result is the same. It is said that a Fletchling with the wings of the wind will always strike first during aerial combat, whether its opponent be a Scatterbug or a Noivern._

Harry's eyes widened. "So basically Gale Wings makes Flying-type moves have priority, like Aqua Jet and Sucker Punch?"

_In short, yes. The ability is treasured by trainers for its power, but it is incredibly rare… I believe less than five Fletchling have the ability from all the newborns hatched each spring._

"And she has it… incredible." Harry's head was spinning. He pulled out the Poké Ball, then tossed it upwards. "Fletchling, come on out!"

The Poké Ball bursted open, revealing the form of the Tiny Robin Pokémon. _Why was I in such a strange place, cosy as it may be? And why is there a human in front of me… was I captured?_

"Yes, you were," Harry offered. "I'm Harry."

_Can you understand me?_

"I can understand you," Harry said. "I've been able to understand Pokémon since I was eight."

_And you have the blessing of the herald… some would say it is a curse_. The Fletchling looked around and spotted Honedge. _Hello, fencer._

_Daughter of the wind_, answered his Honedge. _Hello_.

_So… what do we do now, trainer?_

Harry scratched his head. "Well, I wanted to catch a Fletchling in Santalune Forest… and I have. I'm a trainer, you see, although I'm in a rather unique situation… I don't really know how to explain it. But basically I'm trying to make it through the League. My first gym will be Santalune, which is a Bug-type Gym. If we win, we'll get the badge from Viola, and then we can keep going. Erm…"

_Say no more. Sounds like fun! Since you can't explain… perhaps you can explain tonight, fencer?_

_As you will, daughter of the wind._

"Erm, glad to see you two getting along…" Harry trailed off, glancing at the sky. Then he glanced at his watch. "If you want, we can get to Santalune City before five. The Pokémon Centre will probably be full, though, so we'd have to come back here. Although we could go see a Gym battle, if there are any going on."

_Then let's go to Santalune,_ trilled Fletchling. _I'd like to see what this Gym battle is like. I've still got plenty of energy anyways. And I can get to know the fencer better_.

Harry chuckled at the Fletchling's energy. "What about you, Honedge?"

_Do I have a choice?_ The Honedge gave a theatrical groan. _Let's go to Santalune. Only condition, daughter of the wind; if there are any trainers, you're up._

_Unless they're electric rats. Then you're up_, countered Fletchling. _Deal or no deal?_

_Deal_, answered his Honedge. Harry snorted.

"Sounds like you two are going to be great teammates," he said. "Come on, let's keep going on this wonderful road of dark dank foresty-ness. How was life here, anyway, Fletchling?"

_Well, I lived more in the sky to be honest…_

Harry laughed, and they continued on.

~OoOoOoO~

By the time they reached the edges of the forest, it was three o'clock in the afternoon. Harry mentally tallied his day. It ended up like this:

Seven o'clock: Wake.

Eight o'clock: Met Professor Sycamore

Nine o'clock: Finished meeting, ran home

Half past ten: Finished packing

Eleven: made it to Aquacorde Town

Twelve: started Route 2

One o'clock in the afternoon: caught Fletchling

Three o'clock: reached edges of Santalune Forest.

That wasn't too bad for his first day, mused Harry. In fact, it was probably quite good for a beginning trainer.

"You over there! I challenge you to a one-on-one Pokémon Battle!"

Harry jolted out of his thoughts, blinking at the girl before him. A member of the 'Lass' class, then. That class, along with Youngsters, were widely known to be easy to defeat. The membership never wavered, though. Probably because, unlike the Youngster class, Lasses didn't suffer the twelve-year-old-trainer drawback. The only requirement, of course, was that the trainer had to be a girl.

"Challenge accepted," he told the Lass, who grinned.

"All right! Go, Pikachu!"

His Fletchling instantly snickered from her spot in his hair. _I told you I'm not fighting electric rats!_ She sounded incredibly smug.

"Honedge, let's go!"

His Honedge scowled at the Pikachu in front of him. _Damn electric rats, I was hoping to watch the wind-daughter actually fight, why did I agree to such a stupid deal…_

"Pikachu, Nuzzle!"

Pikachu bounded up to the Sword Pokémon, who glared down at it. _Try and I'll suck your life force out_, he threatened. The Pikachu hesitated, ever so briefly.

Enough time, though, for Harry to call out his command. "Use Swords Dance and avoid it!"

Pikachu started trying to Nuzzle Honedge; key word _trying_. Honedge kept lifting the sword just high enough for Pikachu to be unable to reach, Swords Dancing with the same movement.

The Lass scowled. "Fine, play that way! Thunder Wave!"

"Metal Sound!" Harry called out. "Don't get paralyzed!"

For the _fourth_ time that day, Harry was forced to listen to a terrible screeching sound burst from his Honedge. His Fletchling almost toppled out of his hair. _Arceus, that sound is horrible! But I thought it was just a status move? How does it prevent Thunder Wave – no way. That is impossible._

The Metal Sound had met the Thunder Wave head on, but sound was faster than electricity in thin air. Before the Thunder Wave could reach Honedge, the Metal Sound hit its target. Pikachu recoiled from the sound, the Thunder Wave fading away as it tried to adjust to the ringing in its ears.

_That noise is terrible_, it mumbled.

"Pikachu! Try Play Nice!"

"Metal Sound before it can try, Honedge!"

"Stop! Use ThunderShock instead!"

A thin bolt of electricity darted from the rodent to Honedge, who barely blinked. _I'm sure that should be effective and stuff, but I'm a Ghost. And a Steel. Basically, a piece of metal. There's nothing for you to actually shock._

Harry stifled his laughter at his Honedge's deadpan tone. "Shadow Sneak!"

The Honedge vanished, reappearing a split second later behind the Pikachu. It was too slow to react and instantly fell to the STAB-boosted attack.

Harry left his Pokédex to calculate his winnings as he left, turning to Honedge. "You okay?"

_Like I said, there's nothing to shock. I'm pretty sure someday, a Steel-type will be able to teach us how to resist electricity. Someday._

His Fletchling snorted. _ Then let's hope that someday comes soon, fencer_.

They were stopped by yet another Lass soon after that. Fletchling made short work of her Weedle and Bunnelby, and they carried on without too much hassle.

_Ah, Route 3!_ Fletchling suddenly exclaimed.

Ouvert Way was actually quite beautiful, thought Harry, relieved to be away from the dank forest. He walked over to the lake, looking into the glass surface.

"What do you think, guys?" he asked. "Should I do some fishing?"

_I would advise against it. There are ravagers in the water. Gyarados._ Honedge remained matter-of-fact even as he mentioned the Atrocious Pokémon.

Fletchling shuddered. _Let's not fish, okay? I don't want to get eaten by a massive serpent-fish-thingy_.

Harry snorted at the description, although to be fair it was accurate. "As you wish. We'll stay away from serpent-fish-thingies."

Fletchling pecked at his hair in response. _Come on! I want to see what this Gym Battle is like!_

They met more trainers during their trek – all schoolchildren. Sometimes Harry just couldn't understand the League system. Preschooler class for about _three_ year olds, Schoolchildren for around five year olds, and Youngsters for anyone from six to nine. Lass for the same ages as Youngster. Then, once at ten, it was Pokémon Trainer, or Coordinator, or whatever else you wanted to be, with training necessary for some areas. It was a confusing system, but it worked.

He felt a little guilty for smashing Preschoolers, but they insisted. At least they took their defeats in good spirits – although Harry did have to stop Fletchling from eating a baby Caterpie owned by a Preschooler once. _I was hungry_ was her defence.

He let his Pokédex go wild, scanning the local population. _Bunnelby… Pidgey… Dunsparce… Bidoof… Azurill. _The Pidgey might have been worth catching, but he already had a Flying-type; besides, Talonflame was a stronger predator than Pidgeot, even if Pidgeot was larger and more impressive looking.

Santalune City was a big place, much bigger than Aquacorde or Vaniville. Harry wandered the avenues, simply gazing at things and exploring while his Pokémon healed at the Centre. The Gym, of course, was obvious, but it was temporarily closed for lunch.

Well, even Gym Leaders had to eat.

When the Gym reopened, Harry dashed over. He was in luck – there was already a challenger there, and the match had just started.

The man in front nodded cheerfully to him as he was allowed into the seats. Harry promptly released Honedge and Fletchling from their Poké Balls, having retrieved them from the Centre.

The current matchup was Surskit vs. Fennekin. So Honedge had been right – Viola _did_ have a Surskit. He quickly scanned the Surskit into his Pokédex.

Harry watched in fascination as the Surskit released a shower of water, a clear Water Sport. The Fennekin's trainer growled in frustration as his Fire-type attacks were neutralised.

Still, he called out a Flame Charge, to which Viola responded with Bubble. The bubbles popped around the fire-coated Fennekin, quenching the flames to the point where it resembled a Tackle rather than a Flame Charge.

Beside Harry, Fletchling tilted her head. _I think I could learn that move. Flame Charge. Someday I will learn it. _

_Hopefully soon, daughter of the wind_, replied Honedge, repeating Fletchling's words from earlier. He was given a nasty glare in return.

Surskit darted along the slender threads that made up the battlefield, at one point walking _upside-down_. It released a thick thread behind it as it went. _Sticky Web_, Harry realised.

The Fennekin attempted to follow for a Tackle, but got stuck in the web almost immediately. It struggled in vain as the Surskit scampered across the web to a safe distance, releasing a halo of bright blue bubbles.

The Bubble Beam – the Surskit had probably learned it just then, Harry realised, since it wasn't so much a beam as an outburst – shot across the battlefield. Fennekin's attempts to escape were for naught, as the shower of pressurised bubbles popped around it. It was out almost immediately.

Next, the trainer released a Pikachu, which got stuck in the web as well – although, it could still move somewhat. "Nuzzle!" he called.

The Electric-type attack was super-effective on the Surskit, which somehow held on. Paralysis racked its slender frame.

"Finish it! ThunderShock!" The trainer's voice held a note of triumph.

The ThunderShock was relatively mild, but still enough to finish the weakened Surskit. It toppled backwards, eyes turning into spirals.

Viola said something Harry didn't quite catch, before sending out her next Pokémon. The Vivillon hovered in the air, colourful wings flapping. Harry scanned that into his Pokédex as well, mildly interested in its typing.

Flying might be weak to Electric, but the Pikachu was still hampered by the web. Harry guessed that the Vivillon would win.

Vivillon easily avoided the ThunderShock, before sending a cloud of insects to envelop the Pikachu. "Infestation," Harry said aloud.

_Looks like a nasty move to me. I wouldn't want to be surrounded by that mob… although, it might be a good breakfast_, mused his Fletchling.

_Do you think about anything other than food?_ Honedge sounded faintly curious.

_Maybe. I'm not telling you._

The Vivillon twirled in the air – Quiver Dance, one of the best but worst status moves in existence. Best because it was deadly. Worst because it was deadly. Then the pink butterfly released a beam of fairy-pink energy – Draining Kiss.

The Pikachu sank onto its front legs as the Draining Kiss drained it of energy. It couldn't quite fight back, being almost completely surrounded by small black bugs. Vivillon avoided the last burst of ThunderShock and released a Psybeam, instantly knocking out the Pikachu.

Harry rose from his seat and left, his Pokémon trailing after him. _Well, that was interesting_, said Honedge._Viola did indeed have a water strider. And she is creative._

_She has an interesting style_, Fletchling chirped. _Or maybe no style. Unpredictable, then. The Infestation was nasty. And she's prepared for Fire-types. I bet the Vivillon knew how to use that strange powder as well. It causes Fire moves to damage their owner, you see. And the dance will be annoying._

Fletchling had an excellent point; Quiver Dance would easily be the most annoying move Harry would have to face. He wasn't too worried about Powder just yet – Fletchling didn't know any Fire-type moves. But Viola would definitely be a good challenge. One he intended to win.

"Okay, guys, we're heading back to Santalune Forest. Then we can start training bright and early tomorrow," he said.

Fletchling chirped. _Sure, Harry_!

Harry was almost certain Honedge sweatdropped.

~OoOoOoO~

The morning dawned bright and early, and so did their camp. Fletchling twittered loudly with the sunrise, causing more than enough noise to wake up the clearing. Harry opened his eyes to see a pink-and-gold sky.

He rolled over to glance at his watch. _Seven o'clock_. Well, he'd woken up that early yesterday, but that was because he was starting his journey. Today on the other hand…

A terrible screeching filled the air as his Honedge awoke, grumpy from the earliness. _Arceus, it's only seven…_ he moaned, but if Harry hadn't been awake earlier, he was now. The Metal Sound scraped through the entire clearing.

By eight o'clock, the fiery sunrise had faded and the glimmers of gold peeked through the forest. Above was a startlingly clear and brilliantly blue sky.

Breakfast for Harry was bread, Moomoo Milk and some cheese. Breakfast for Honedge was an Iron supplement. As for Fletchling… Harry had allowed Fletchling to hunt, and she had returned with a Caterpie

He wasn't too disturbed as his Fletchling gobbled up the Caterpie; Pokémon eating Pokémon was a fact of life. And, in general, the Pokémon that ended up as prey were the ones that were weaker. Fried Fletchinder was popular, but expensive, simply because most Fletchinder were fast and strong enough to evade the hunter. The ones that were caught were the weakest, and would probably die anyway. It was all about the 'survival of the fittest' principle.

Most regions had rules for Pokémon hunting; a hunter had to do it with only one Pokémon of their choice, and no status moves could be used. And most Pokémon were far too fast to catch with only attacking moves; either that or too agile. So hunting was, in a way, good for the Pokémon population; only the strong survived.

After breakfast, they set to work.

"Honedge, I'd like you to practise Shadow Sneak until you vanish and reappear almost immediately. I'm going to use you if Fletchling falls against the Vivillon, and if so you'll need to be able to avoid Infestation by travelling through the shadows. Fletchling, you'll be against the Surskit. It knows Sticky Web, so try hit it before it can do that to let Honedge have an easier time. Also, the Bubble Beam – Viola will be working with it on that. You'll need to be able to swerve and use Peck at the same time. Aerial Ace is good, but the problem is that it's a lot harder to swerve around when you're doing that and the Bubble Beam will have an effect. We'll save Aerial Ace for the Vivillon, so your job will be to finish the Surskit and weaken the Vivillon. Is that all right with you guys?"

_Sure!_ Fletchling twittered, then flew onto a tree branch. Honedge merely blinked. _Of course_.

"Okay, let's get to work!"

He let Honedge practise on his own, deciding to work with Fletchling for the time being. "Fletchling, I want you to dive at me using Peck, okay? While you're doing that, I'll be throwing Poké Balls – or whatever else I can find - at you, and you have to dodge them."

_Sounds like fun! Ready, set, go!_

Harry launched a flurry of Poké Balls as Fletchling dived from the tree branch, her beak lengthening into a Peck. She promptly started swerving and dodging to avoid the bright red-and-white balls hurtling towards her, managing to get quite close before a stone (he had ran out of Poké Balls) clipped her on the wing.

Harry stopped the deluge of hard spherical objects. "That was great, Fletchling! You almost made it! Ready to try again?"

It took until lunch for Fletchling to fully master swerving and Peck at the same time. By then, Harry decided that Honedge had also mastered Shadow Sneak, simply because the Sword Pokémon had appeared so silently at the blanket that he couldn't have _not_ mastered the move.

Fletchling dropped onto the picnic mat like a stone. _Arceus, I'm exhausted! And starving, now that it's lunchtime…_ She trailed off, turning to look at Harry.

Harry rolled his eyes before tearing off a chunk of his sandwich. "Here you go."

She brightened. _Thanks! Oh wow, this stuff is great… Oran Berry?_

Harry nodded, chowing down on the rest of his sandwich. "Oran Berry."

After lunch, they headed back for Santalune City. The few trainers milling around, Harry noticed, were the same ones he had beaten yesterday. They didn't trouble him.

When he did get to Santalune, on the other hand, he was challenged by a Roller Skater who had another Zigzagoon. This time he sent out Fletchling.

"Use Tackle!" the Roller Skater shouted.

"Remember our training and dodge it!" he countered.

Fletchling easily evaded the clumsy Tackle, soaring into the sky. _L-A-M-E! Is that the best you can do?_

"Zigzagoon, kick up a Sand-Attack! If you can't reach it, make sure that Fletchling can't find you!"

Harry remembered a move in Fletchling's arsenal. "Tailwind, but aim it at the Zigzagoon!"

Fletchling whipped up a sharp wind, causing nearby trees to scatter their leaves. The sand that had been kicked up was promptly dispersed by the strong winds.

"Use Headbutt!" the Roller Skater called as the wind died down.

"Double Team!" shouted Harry.

The Zigzagoon charged, only to stop in confusion as half-a-dozen Fletchling appeared. The Roller Skater wasn't nearly as deterred. "Use Odor Sleuth!"

The Zigzagoon hesitated for a brief moment, sniffing, before charging at one of the Fletchling. "Fletchling, fly up!"

Fletchling instantly flew upwards, the copies vanishing. "Use Steel Wing!" Her wings glowed silver.

"Your Fletchling knows Steel Wing? Fine by me! Zigzagoon, Dig!"

The Zigzagoon instantly vanished below ground. Fletchling banked sharply, barely avoiding a painful crash into the ground.

"Zigzagoon, come up with Ice Beam!"

Harry's eyes widened. First Thunder Wave from yesterday, now _Ice Beam?_ "Fletchling, quickly, fly up and use Double Team!"

The beams of ice exploded from the ground as the Zigzagoon bursted from its Dig. Beams of ice crashed through the Fletchling copies, barely missing the real one. "Fletchling, once the ice is gone, use Aerial Ace!" he shouted, deciding that Peck probably wouldn't do.

Barely had the ice faded than Fletchling charged down from the sky, eyes fixed on the Zigzagoon. The Roller Skater didn't have enough time to come up with a counter before Fletchling rammed into the Zigzagoon, who cried out.

Harry could have slapped himself. He had almost forgotten about Fletchling's ability – Gale Wings. "Fletchling, aim Tailwind at the Zigzagoon and blow him up!" he called.

The Tailwind that sprang up was shockingly fierce, easily blowing the small raccoon into the sky. "Now use Peck!"

Fletchling's beak lengthened as she dived, plowing into the side of the Zigzagoon. It was out for the count.

Harry thanked the Roller Skater for the battle and instantly headed for the Pokémon Centre. His Pokémon had to be in tip-top condition for the upcoming Gym Battle, after all.

~OoOoOoO~

As soon as his Pokémon were healed, Harry headed for the Gym.

"I'm here to challenge Leader Viola," he told the assistant at the front, who simply nodded and ran off.

A few minutes later, he was gestured at to come in. Harry stepped into the room and blinked. Yesterday, he had seen that the battleground was all but a giant spider web – but only today could he actually appreciate just how _giant_ that spider web was.

The Gym Leader, Viola, was a young woman with a camera hanging around her neck. "Hi! I'm Viola, a photographer and the Gym Leader of Santalune City! So you're here for the challenge?" She looked Harry over critically. "Then let's begin! My lens is always focused on victory – I won't let anything ruin this shot!"

"The battle between Viola, Gym Leader, and Harry of Vaniville will now begin!" announced the referee, who had apparently borrowed Harry's Pokédex for his details. "This will be a two-on-two battle, and only the challenger may substitute Pokémon! The battle ends when both Pokémon of one side are knocked out. Begin!"

"Surskit, time to shine!"

"Let's go, Fletchling!"

Harry guessed that he needed to choose a new catchphrase as the Surskit landed on the web, his Fletchling in the air. "Fletchling, Tailwind! Blow that Surskit off the web!"

Fletchling instantly whipped up a whirlwind, sending gusts of air in every direction. The Surskit leaned away from the gusts, barely hanging on to the web. "Surskit, use Sticky Web and attach yourself!" Viola called.

"Aerial Ace before it can, Fletchling!" Harry called out, guessing correctly that Aerial Ace would be better in this situation. The Tailwind was so strong that the Surskit could barely hang on, let along fire a Bubble Beam.

"Spray a Water Sport in its face, Surskit!" Well, Harry hadn't prepared for _that_.

A shower of water splashed into Fletchling's face, causing her to splutter. _Ugh! This feels gross!_ But she continued anyway, crashing into the Surskit and sending it flying.

"Use Peck, Fletchling!" Harry called.

"Send a Bubble Beam at it to stop it, Surskit!"

"Dodge that Bubble Beam!"

Fletchling surged forward, beak lengthening as Surskit released a flurry of bubbles. Thanks to the training, she dodged each bubble with perfect precision while maintaining her speed. The Peck slammed into the Surskit.

The super-effective Flying type move, combined with a Tailwind and Gale Wings speed boost – which translated to much more force being behind the move – proved to be too much for the Surskit, which fainted from the combination of the power of Aerial Ace, the force of Peck and the stress from the starting Tailwind.

"Return, Surskit!" called Viola. "You're an interesting one, Harry of Vaniville Town! That determined expression… that glint in your eye that says you're up to the challenge… it's fantastic! Very well; I will use this Gym's pride. Vivillon, time to shine!"

The pink butterfly bursted from the Poké Ball, wings flapping elegantly. "Vivillon, use Gust!"

"Use the Gust to gain some speed, Fletchling!" Harry called.

Fletchling zoomed around the Gym on the Gust, growing faster with each lap. "Peck!"

"Use Infestation!" Viola shouted.

The swarm of bugs crawled over Fletchling, who fought wildly – but the speed drop was noticeable. "Fletchling, are you okay?" Harry called.

_I'm _– scratch, peck – _fine. I think_.

"Good, then use Tailwind and blow these bugs away!"

"While the Fletchling is doing that, Vivillon, use Quiver Dance!"

Harry cursed softly as the Vivillon twirled elegantly, a soft glow enveloping it. With one last Tailwind, Fletchling sent the bugs scattering, but she was visibly weakened. "Fletchling, try one more Aerial Ace!"

"Protect!" Viola shouted. Fletchling crashed into a translucent green barrier that had manifested around the Vivillon. "Now use Psybeam!"

The beam of Psychic energy surrounded Fletchling, sending her falling onto the web. "Fletchling, return!" he shouted, alarmed.

The Poké Ball's light enveloped Fletchling. "Honedge, let's go!"

Viola blinked in astonishment as the Sword Pokémon emerged, spinning its blue tassel. "A Honedge? No trainer ever has those… was he your starter, Harry?"

Harry grinned. "Yes, he was! Honedge, Autotomize and bridge that speed gap!"

Honedge spun in the air, trailing its blue tassel. Viola snapped out of her shock. "Vivillon, another Quiver Dance!"

A soft glow surrounded the Vivillon, and it sped up noticeably. Honedge's Autotomize, though, had done the same thing for him, although Honedge was still naturally slower than Vivillon.

"Vivillon, use Supersonic!" cried Viola.

"Honedge, Metal Sound!" Harry called, knowing that confusion would not work in his favour.

The waves of red light that came from the Vivillon disintegrated under the horrifying screech from Honedge. Harry clamped his hands over his ears as high-pitched whine met loud screech. It was a match made in the Distortion World, and Harry was pretty sure that his eardrums were crying.

Viola grimaced at the sound as well. "Vivillon," she finally called as the sound waves subsided, "scatter a Stun Spore!"

"Dodge it with Shadow Sneak, and reappear on the edge of the web!" Harry called. The golden spores fell over the place where Honedge had just been, having vanished into the shadows.

"Vivillon, use Roost!" called Viola. The Vivillon landed on the web, regaining its energy. Harry gritted his teeth.

"While it's doing that, use Swords Dance," he called. "And release Metal Sound at the same time."

He clamped his hands over his ears as Honedge released another grating screech, sharpening his sword at the same time. The Vivillon flinched, unable to heal any longer as the sound screamed throughout the stadium.

"Shadow Sneak!" he called.

"Vivillon, Flash!"

A bright light lit up the entire stadium, and Harry blinked, disoriented. _That_ was an interesting way to counter Shadow Sneak.

"Pursuit!"

The Dark-type move crashed into the Vivillon, sending it flying. It managed to right itself at the very edge of the platform.

"Vivillon, use another Psybeam!"

"Honedge, avoid it and get in close! Fury Cutter!"

Honedge's blade glowed, but instead of glowing light green, the blade glowed light purple. _Looks like that daughter of the wind did teach me something_, Harry caught him saying.

Aerial Ace.

The super-effective Flying-type move crashed into the side of the Vivillon. For a second, it continued hovering. Then its wings folded in and it crashed onto the soft spiderweb floor of the Gym.

"Both of Leader Viola's Pokémon are unable to battle! The challenger wins!"

Viola returned her Vivillon to its Poké Ball. "Well, that was certainly an interesting battle! You are definitely more prepared than the other trainers of your age. Here is proof of your victory: the Bug Badge!" She handed over a badge shaped like the back of a Ledyba with its wings closed. "And as a reward for defeating this Gym, take this TM: Infestation! It allows you to use the move I used on your Fletchling; to summon a cloud of bugs! And it'll teach your Pokémon compatible with Infestation faster than a shutter set to 1/1000 can snap shut! TMs are great, aren't they?"

Viola handed him a light green disk in a case. Harry took it, deciding that he was never going to use a move as creepy as Infestation unless he was really desperate.

As soon as they were out of the Gym, Harry returned to the Pokémon Centre to heal his Pokémon. Once they were healed, he entered one of the free rooms and displayed the Bug Badge to them.

"All right!" he exclaimed. "We earned the Bug Badge!"

Fletchling trilled happily._ Cool! What happened after I was recalled, anyway? Even through the Poké Ball, I heard horrible screeching noises… Arceus, fencer, what did you do?_

Honedge blinked at Fletchling. _So I may have used Metal Sound several times to stop a Supersonic and a Roost… surely it wasn't that bad…_

_Fencer, I heard a high pitched whine meeting a terrifying screech. I don't think Giratina could sound that dreadful if he tried. How did you win, anyway?_

_Well, daughter of the wind, you might have accidentally taught me a move after all. I used Aerial Ace during the battle._

_See? I am awesome, fencer. _

_Whatever you say…_

Harry laughed at his Pokémon's bantering before taking out his Holo Caster and searching for the battle record. Fletchling watched avidly as Honedge vs Vivillon began, laughing outright in some situations. _Arceus, that's a novel idea_, she said as the Shadow Sneak failed through Flash.

Afterwards, Harry sent the video to his _père_, still high from his victory.

Yes, he really was very glad he was on a Pokémon journey.

* * *

**So yes, he has a Fletchling, and yes, she does have Gale Wings. Because OP Talonflame is awesome. This is the first and last time Harry will be progressing so quickly though (admit it, you guys all got to Santalune super-fast, then the Pokémon started slowing you down.) So expect some _long_ journeys ahead.**

**Personally, I think Pokémon battling in the games is a little unrealistic... Here, your turn to move. Now my turn. Now your turn. Uh, no. Not happening. Ever. **

**Keep submitting Pokémon ideas, everyone! This chapter has a different question, though: If you played BW or BW2, who was your starter, and if you didn't, who would you have wanted your starter to be?**

**See you next chapter in (insert time period here)'s time!**


End file.
